the eNd: Destiny meets Finale
by Myraah
Summary: When the masterminds of criminal orgainzations unite, it's up to the Pokemon trainers to set them down. But what happens when one becomes two? What does this all mean? Read on to find out! THIS IS THE THIRD AND FINAL PART OF THE POKEMON LIBERATION PROJECT. COAUTHORED BY RESHIRAMGIRL88 AND MYSELF everything ends here
1. Chapter 1

**And, after three months of waiting...and waiting...and waiting...**

**VOILA! CHAPTER ONE OF THE FINALE IS HERE! **

**Welcome back ladies and gents! It's a me...Myraah! and Reshiramgirl88!**

**For those of you who don't know, this is The eNd: Destiny meets Finale! (Not going to mention the pun, as you all probably saw it coming) This is the third and final fanfic in the Pokemon Liberation Project series, the first of which being The Pokemon Liberation Project (hence the series name). This is a series I've coauthored with Reshiramgirl88, an amazing author whose fanfics are worth a read, I promise you. (go read them and stuff)**

**I've kept you all in suspense for far too long. But now's the time we push that all aside, and read!**

Layla's POV

"Sabrina," I moaned. "Practically half the city is outside to hear this supposed speech! Can't I go out?"

Sabrina frowned. "Layla, you aren't fully healed," she answered softly.

"Of course not," I snapped. "I got injured about a week or so ago. The doctor said I'd be fine if I didn't do anything reckless. Besides, I've healed a little. I don't need to use the wheel chair anymore, and it doesn't hurt to move. Please?"

"Fine. Just be absolutely careful."

Blue's POV

I walked down the streets of Saffron City, Leaf at my side. Apparently some large speech was being held at the plaza downtown.

"Leaf! Blue!" a voice cried. Layla hobbled over, crutches atow.

"Layla! How've you been?"

"Good. But hurry! That speech is about to start!"

We ran down the streets, Layla managing to keep up. Before long we were lost in the crowd.

"Blue! Layla!" a voice cried. White pushed through the crowd and came over.

"White!" I smiled. It was good to see her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today I would like to tell you all about Pokemon Liberation," one of the men said.

White panicked, looking at the front stage. N, who had also appeared, had a similar reaction. Did they know who that person was?

"White," came N's command, "Stay here where it's safe." He walked ahead to the stage."

"Well, well, well," the man with green hair said crookedly. "Look who happens to be in Kanto…"

As if on cue, three men teleported and grabbed N, pinning him down.

"N!" White cried. Before she could move forward, I pulled her back.

White's POV

I stared in shock. There wasn't really much else I could do, given the situation.

Had Blue not held me back by my arms, I probably would have stormed up that stage.

"Blue," I snapped, trying to free myself. "Let me go."

"That doesn't sound too smart," he replied calmly.

"Blue! This isn't funny! N's in trouble!"

"And you're the last one that should be going out there. You know that man, don't you?"

"So what?"

"White, didn't you just get out of the hospital? If you go up there…" Blue paused. "White, this is for your own good."

I groaned. Looking ahead, I could see N fidgeting, starting to cough. Oh no…

I knew what I had to do. Even if Blue wouldn't let go, I could still distract Ghetsis.

"GHETSIS! LOOK OVER HERE!" I screamed. Immediately the crowd divided, giving Ghetsis a clear view of me.

"White!" Blue cried.

Ghetsis smirked. "I should've expected both of you to have been here." He turned towards the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen! These two rebellious children have been ruining the bonds between people and pokemon. Their selfishness persists to destroy all hope we have for the future. I insist we get rid of them."

My eyes widened. Not at Ghetsis's lies, but at the agreement of the crowd. Almost instantly, my hands were released. I turned to Blue, but he was lying on the ground, grasping his stomach. In his place was one of the Shadow Triad. Before I could react, my sight was blocked, and my body fell numb.

I woke up in a dimmed room, my arms tied behind my back, and my mouth gagged. Looking over, I could see N in the same state, only asleep. Aside from the two of us, there was one other. A boy, maybe a year younger than myself, lay down in a similar condition as N and myself. The boy had long, red hair, and a navy blue suit.

Once the shock had disappeared, the pain began to register. I felt a strong pain surging through my head, and my eyesight was shaky.

Everything had happened so fast, I wasn't sure what to make of it. One minute we were in that crowd, and the next, knocked out and tied up who knows where.

I knew my actions weren't the smartest, but N still seemed weak from what had happened about a week ago. After all, he had almost died.

Through the buzzing in my head, I could hear a distinct click sound from nearby. Following this, a large door opened, bringing in two men, dressed in uniforms.

"The bosses would like a word with you three," growled the men.

Lyra's POV

"Yes, Professor Elm?" I asked, walking into his lab. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah. Hello, Lyra," replied the Professor. "Professor Oak visited recently. He came to give me this." In his outstretched palm, Professor Elm held a rectangular card.

"What is this?" I asked, looking at the card closely. The top of the card was full of strange lines and other figures, almost like the kind you'd find on a shopping tag.

"This is a ticket for the ship in Olivine City. With this, you can access Vermillion City of Kanto."

"You mean," I said, pausing to conceal my shrieks of joy, "That I can visit Kanto?"

"That's exactly what I mean." Professor Elm smiled, and I took it as an invitation.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

Ethan's POV

"Hey, Lyra," I asked, looking over my shoulder. "What are you planning to do in Kanto?"

"Hmm," she responded. "I'm not really sure. All I know is that I'm going to have a lot of fun!"

"Me too," I said, grinning. "I haven't been to Kanto ever since I was a toddler, when we lived with my dad. Just thinking about it makes me feel good inside. What about you Marill?" I glanced over at my partner pokemon, who made a chirping sound.

"Sounds good. Let's go!"

* * *

**And thus concludes chapter one.** **I hope it was worth the long wait.**

**A small announcement: I have created a DeviantArt account, where I plan to upload drawings of my favorite lines from each chapter. By the time you read this, chapter one's drawing should be up! so check it out!**

**My account is Damyraah, if you're interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg look it's chapter two why does this loser keep writing she isn't even good ugh.**

**Oh wait this one's written by Reshiramgirl88 not Myraah fine I'll read it.**

**Welcome back guys! Here's chapter two! Whoopie!**

**...I don't know what to say, so let's segway to the chapter**

-Red's POV-

... ….. (Stuff happened). …. ….. (A lot happened)

-Silver's POV-

A tall green haired boy stood next to me, watching me curiously but not enough for a normal person not to notice. Hence the word 'normal'.

Let me just tell you, I'm not normal.

I was raised by my mother and father, even though I never really saw much of him. But every time he came home he was always happy to see me. I would always greet him with the same goofy grin.

I always hoped he would come to my career day, so one day found out what my fantastic father did. When the day would be coming up I would leave little hints for my father all around the house, hoping he would notice one, then on the day of he would walk in and surprise us all. Yeah, that would be the day. The day I finally showed all of my 'friends' that I actually had a father. A father that was not dead, or not just made up. A father that actually loved me.

Yeah, I was so ignorant to what he really did then.

It wasn't until I was old enough to go out on my very own Pokémon journey that was when I finally knew what my father did for a living.

He, was the head of the despicable team Rocket. The one that attempted to take over Kanto, but was stopped by a very famous set of trainers named Green, Blue, and Red.

I always looked up to him, and when I finally found that out. It was like he, betrayed me.

Anyways, that is enough of dwelling on the past. Please, stop asking. Let's just move on, please.

I hate telling the past, it always makes me feel weak. I hate WEAK! Weak Pokémon! Weak trainers! You name it.

Anyways.

The strange tall green-haired guy stood at the front of the stage watching the guy standing with my father on stage.

The guy was rambling on about something called 'pokemon liberation?' What the heck was that?!

The boy next to me lowly growled at his ranting.

"I promise it's for the greater good." The man on stage remarked, that was when I snapped.

All of it happened in a blur of colors and the next thing I knew was that everything of Kanto was becoming a black.

-N's POV-

"GHETSIS!" A too familiar scream cut through he crowd, distracting my father for a second. "LOOK OVER HERE!"

"Hilda," I cursed under my breath.

As soon as I knew it, the shadow triad had let me go to go after her.

"NO! STOP!" I tried to scream, but, curse my stupid illness, I could feel an urge in my throat rising. I let out a few cough racking my body with pain.

I only got to catch a glimpse of Hilda, before the wonders of Kanto faded to a black.

She was surrounded, by the shadow triad before she, herself fell to the ground limp.

I didn't remember much. All I know was a gruff voice shook me awake, saying the three of us need to see the bosses. Three of us? Bosses?

I groaned and tried to sit up.

Something held me back against a hard wooden chair.

I opened my eyes slowly, only to see a tied up Hilda and that boy with the red hair.

"Hilda!" I gasped in surprise.

She smiled a little, happy to see me, but it quickly disappeared.

The boy beside me was starting to wake up.

Hilda and I would soon realize that he is not much of a morning person.

"Huh?" He woke up suddenly, looking around frantically. "W-where am I?"

"Quiet you!" The sound echoed throughout the room as skin slapped against skin.

The next thing that happened would be forever etched into my mind.

The boy was quiet as he glared down at the floor, then a small smirk of victory formed on his face. "You know, admiral." He said silently. "How do you think Master Giovanni will like it when he hears you slapped his oldest son?"

The man that had woke us up stayed silent.

"Ha, I knew it. You blithering fool!" The boy remarked. "Now release me this instant!"

We both looked at him curiously as the man went over an untied him.

He looked over at the two of us, then sighed. "Release those two too."

"But sir." The mantried to reason with him.

"Right now!" The boy demanded crossing his arms.

The man scurried over to us and untied us with trembling hands.

He fumbled around with the rope, trying his best to get it undone.

"NOW YOU WEAK IDIOT!" He snapped.

I jumped at his sudden outburst and so did the man. He nearly had a heart attack. I was done with this spoiled brat.

"HEY! That's no way to treat someone!" I yelled at the kid.

He turned and glared at me. "Would you rather stay here? I'm actually doing you a favor here."

I stayed silent, and glared at him.

The man finally untied me and went over to Hilda.

"You know you don't have to do this." Hilda said to him silently.

He smiled up at her, "I must do whatever my master tells me to do."

I stood up and stretched, watching the red head ever so carefully.

He watched me, and as soon as Hilda was free we all raced toward the door.

I watched the red-haired boy as I ran with Hilda on my side.

She looked at me, and mouthed one word. "Stop."

I watched her carefully, then turned away from both of them. I wasn't going to enjoy hanging out with this 'Silver.' Who really is he?

**So, we've been introduced to a new character...Silver!**

**Reshiramgirl88 and I felt he needed to be in this story because the two bosses are Giovanni and Ghetsis, and N is Ghetsis's "son" and Silver is Giovanni's son. Also because he's pretty awesome.**

**Actually he isn't awesome. He's kinda mean.**

**eh...oh well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Haii**

**Welcome back! **

**Okay I have a question. So right now, while I'm editing this doc, I see a little "p strong" thing. what does that mean?**

**I don't know if that was there before or not. But whatever.**

**READING TIME GATHER AROUND CHILDREN MYRAAH IS GOING TO READ YOU CHAPTER THREE**

Layla's POV

It all happened so fast. White, N, and that red headed one disappeared in a flash of light.

The crowd of people bustled with confusion. Then again, I was just as confused.

"Blue? Leaf?" I looked worriedly at the duo. "What just happened?"

"I don't really know," Blue replied, "but I don't think those three are safe. We should look for them."

Blue got onto his feet, helped in doing so by Leaf. The three of us pushed through the crowd, trying to move. After a good while of walking through people, we made it onto the sidewalk.

"The problem is," remarked Leaf, "is that we have no leads. We can only guess where those three were taken.

"Right. So….what do you guys suppose we do?"

Blue pondered this.

"I wouldn't split up, for safety reasons. Kanto seems a little more dangerous now."

I laughed, but not out of humor. "So what? You suggest we just look everywhere? Kanto's pretty big."

"If you have a better idea, Layla," Blue snapped, "speak"

"Well…."

White's POV

We ran out of the building, quietly and quickly.

I wasn't really sure what had happened, and how it had worked. Something happened though. The snappy kid had freed us. He seemed very grumpy, for lack of a better word.

N slowed down, taking a moment to breathe heavily.

"Hey," I called. "Let's take a break."

The redhead glared at me. "Are you stupid? We'll get caught in no time!"

"Quiet, you. If you had almost died recently, I'm sure you'd need to take a rest once in a while."

"What?" Redhead looked at me strangely. "Neither of you were near death."

"Actually both of us were," I replied, looking over at N. "You okay?"

"Fine," he said quietly. "If we're going to take a rest, let's hide."

I nodded, and we headed down the route, hiding in the trees.

Lyra's POV

I skipped down the road, Ethan not far behind me. The wind whistled softly. Today was a good day. But days are usually good.

Had I watched where I was going, I wouldn't have ran into that man. But, careless me, I did.

"Sorry sir!" I said quickly.

"No problem. Hey….you look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

I looked up at the man. Had I seen him before?

"Nope!"

"Ah, well, goodbye." The man tilted his hat and walked onwards.

"Lyra!" Ethan ran over. "That guy…didn't we see him? Remember, when we traveled to the past with Celebi? Wasn't he the leader of Team Rocket?"

"Really?" I scratched my forehead. "Rings a bell…"

"Lyra, I think he's up to no good. We should stop him."

"From what? He's allowed to walk. He isn't doing anything wrong."

"Lyra…." Ethan gave me the face.

"Fine.." I huffed. "Let's go."

Ethan's POV

We crept up behind the team Rocket boss. We watched his every movement, like when he raised his wrist to check the time, and when he started to look around.

After a while, another man came, one I didn't know. He had long green hair, and was robed in…well robes.

"Have you found any news about where those three escaped off too?" the green haired man asked.

"No. Have your troops started looking for them?"

"Why should they? One of _your _men let them free."

"Yes, and I've fired him. Look. If we're going to work as a team to destroy these pathetic people, we need to do just that-work together. If we keep arguing we'll get nowhere," The boss of team Rocket snapped.

"Whatever. Who was that redhead, anyways?"

The Team Rocket boss turned away. "No one." The other man laughed.

"Really? Then why were you so surprised when he showed up?"

"He's a fool. A nuisance."

"Your son?" The green haired one asked. The team rocket boss looked shocked.

"How did you know Silver was my son?"

"The green haired one was mine."

**And with that, I bid you farewell...for now...**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOR SOME REASON MY CHAPTER DIDN'T SAVE SO THERE IS NO OUTRO OR INTRO **

-Silver's POV-

We hid in the branches of the largest oak tree on the route. I sat quietly watching people pass along down the route, laughing and smiling. It made me sick. I turned away and maneuver back to the two.

The green haired boy was hunched over, as if he was having trouble trying to catch a breath, and was coughing but not loud enough for anyone to really hear. I stared at him with curiosity, the girl did say that they almost died. But how? They must be weak.

However, the girl, she reminded me much of my Jhoto childhood friends, Lyra. If she had colored contacts and dressed up like her she could be her twin, with slightly darker hair of course. The girl hovered next to the boy with a look of concern and remorse. The boy then looked up and smiled at her. A fake smile, one my father usually wore when he came home to see my mother and me. But under the boy's smile hid pain. Was he trying to hide his agony just so the girl wouldn't be so worried? I never really understood why some people would do that, you are in pain so it must be allowed to show. But not all hurting needs to be pronounced to the world. Especially agony that is not supposed to exist. Anyways, Ethan, another childhood friend, did what the boy was doing all the time, with Lyra.

"The name's Silver." I said silently, sitting carefully on the tree branch.

"Hilda." The girl answered, not bothering to look up.

I perked up at the sound of her name. So that's why father and that man were after her. "THE Hilda?"

She nodded and indicated toward the boy, "Yup, and this here is N."

"N?" I scoffed. "That's a stupid name."

The boy looked up and glared at me. "Stupider then Silver?"

"Hey!" I blushed, knowing what he said but true but not really wanting to admit.

"Knock it off you two." Hilda sighed.

We both grew quiet as the wind pushing leaves across the ground became the only sound in the distance.

But that was when….

-N's POV-

The coughing had subsided and I sat up straighter even though a pain lingered in my spine.

All around nature was quiet.

Pokémon curiously peered at us from at all angles, but to me their thoughts were total silence.

I never realized how quiet the world must be for people who couldn't hear Pokémon's inner voices.

The silence was almost sickening.

But something else, broke it.

"HEY! DO YOU SEE THAT?!" A voice echoed in the distance.

"SEE WHAT?" Another ask.

I tensed up and looked down.

Three men stood directly below us, on the ground below.

One of the men pointed up at us, but the others didn't quite see.

"What are you talking about?" The third man finally said, "There is nothing up there"

We all looked over at each other, mostly to Silver.

His face shown recognition. He clenched his teeth and watched the scene below.

"I'm telling you, it's them! Right there! I can see the green of Ghetsis' son's hair!" The man claimed.

I grunted, knowing exactly who the man was.

"Ghetsis' son?" Silver whispered"and glared.

"Sh!" Hilda hushed him, and covered Silver's mouth with her hand.

"Look! I can see the red of Giovanni's son's hair!" The other guys exclaimed.

All color of Silver's face drained away.

"Giovanni?" I asked.

He looked away instantly.

"There is nothing there. Its probably just a berry!" The third man defended.

"Well," the first man began. "I guess you're right."

"I am right, now come on. Let's get going!" The man said pushing two along and out of sight.

When they were finally gone I could finally breathe again.

"Giovanni?" Hilda asked, taking her hand away.

Silver nodded slowly. "Yeah, he's my father." Then he looked up at me. "You're Ghetsis' son? Natural Harmonia Groupis?"

I nodded, "He's not my real dad. Just someone who decided to take me in."

"Were you orphaned?" He asked, pressing further into no-go territory.

"My real mother and father died in a fire." I confessed, hiding my face in the shadows of the branches above.

-Leaf's POV-

The streets of Kanto were finally starting to clear up from all the people leaving.

All the noise of the crowd was giving me a headache and was preventing me from thinking of where the three might have disappeared to.

"Leaf? You okay?" Blue asked from my side.

I nodded, not wanting to give him direct eye contact.

"We will find them, I promise!" Layla smiled. Even with crutches she seemed to have kept up with us good.

I smiled a genuine smile back her, "I know we will, Layla. We just have to trust them."

She smiled wider, and laughed a little. "I know you like that N fellow."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed as my feat burned so hot that I was in need of a burn heal.

"But, I'm sorry he's taken." She laughed a silly laugh. "White already has dibs on him, even though he is kind of cute."

"LAYLA!" Blue exclaimed his face turning red too.

I laughed at the two. Here we were talking about a guy that I had only met months ago. A guy, that was….

I couldn't think of the word, not really wanting to let alone, say it.

"Leaf? Are you okay?" Layla asked shyly.

"What?" I was brought back to reality to realize that tears were slowly falling down my cheeks.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people of the internet!**

**Sorry for posting later than usual. I've been a forgetful being lately.**

Layla's POV

"So, you think they're at Silph Co.? Didn't the employees double security after Team Rocket's attack three years ago? Why would they be there?" Blue looked at me strangely.

"Well," I said, "I think we should check it out. After all, we're in Saffron City, ten minutes from the building itself. Why not make sure? It's better than checking all of Kanto cluelessly."

"Fine," Blue grunted.

I looked at him confusedly. "Do you not want to go? You seem against the idea completely."

"Well, when I went on my own journey," Blue confessed, "a boy named Red became a rival of mine. We would always battle when we met, and I would always lose. It was humiliating. So when I heard Team Rocket had infiltrated Silph Co., I saw it as my chance to beat Red at something. But he went on to shoo them out and save the facility. I was left behind as the cute kid who tried to help. So, I don't have fantastic memories about the place."

"Speaking of Red," Leaf finally spoke after being silent for a while, "Where is he? I haven't exactly seen him since that one night…"

Blue shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. He's probably somewhere. Maybe's he's even found those three already. I bet he has. It's not like he'd go and sit on top of a mountain sulking in solitude or something."

"Anyways," I broke into their conversation, "should we check out Silph Co.?"

"Whatever," Blue answered. He and Leaf led the way, and I followed behind them, moving at what speed my crutches would take me.

White's POV

After a long pause for resting, we all leaped off the tree. I looked around, curious.

"Where are we?" I asked, unable to tell.

"I confess I don't know," N said softly, "which is weird. I had memorized all the routes of Kanto when I was younger. This particular place seems different though."

I looked over at the redhead, expecting him to snap at us, and tell us where we were. But he said nothing.

The three of us walked in silence. The clusters of trees repeated themselves, making it seem like we were walking in circles.

A long time passed before a building finally came into view. The building in mention was large, roofed in red and boundried by long rows of flowers and other plants.

"No," Silver said softly. "That's the Indigo League! But if we're on this side of it…are we in Johto?"

Lyra's POV

I think I should be hired as a secret detective. Those guys didn't even know we were spying on them.

Ethan and I followed them down the street, hiding when they would turn around. They walked for a very long time. I got really tired, even.

According to Ethan, who had his Town Map open, we were walking outside of a town called Viridian City. At the end of the route, we approached a building.

"Wait," I paused, looking over at Ethan. "That looks like the Pokemon League!"

"You're right," Ethan replied. Why are those two going there?"

We continued to follow the men, who walked inside the building. I ran over, skidding to a stop when I realized that the men had stopped.

"Well, well, well," the green haired main chuckled. "If it isn't the three little traitors."

Ethan's POV

I looked ahead to where the two guys were looking. Three teens stood in shock. One had long green hair, kind of like the first guy. Another had dark brown hair wrapped in a ponytail. And the third….

"Silver!" Lyra cried, pushing through over to Silver, the redheaded bully. I don't know why she seemed to like him so much, that guy was mean!

"Lyra!" I ran over. Our cover had been blown, anyways.

"Hey! You two are those kids from before!" The Team Rocket boss yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

Lyra giggled. "We were spying on you," she replied in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes. Lyra….

The girl with brown hair whispered something to the guy with green hair, and the two ran off. Realizing the situation, Silver followed them quickly.

"Hey!" the Team Rocket boss cried, running after the three. Lyra and I were left behind with the other man.

"Shadow Triad!" he called. At once, three men teleported over to him.

"Yes, sir?"

"These two are proving to be annoying. Get rid of them."

"Understood."

The man walked off, and the three other guys turned to us. In a flash of light, I could see we weren't in the Indigo league. Instead, we were thrown into a large body of water.

"We hope never to see you two again," they growled, disappearing right after.

Blue's POV

We walked over to the towering building. The doors were closed tight, with men guarding them ever so closely.

"Excuse me," I said, walking over. "What's with all of this security?"

The man laughed. "Haven't you heard, kid? Team Rocket returned about a year ago, attacking Johto. If they're back, our building is vulnerable, especially since that Red boy is missing. I don't know anyone who could stand up to them. And apparently, news is spreading that some group from Unova has joined forces with them. So they're stronger than before! It's up to us to guard our beloved Silph Co. There's no one left to do it for us."

I gritted my teeth. I felt a soft squeeze of my hand, and saw Leaf looking over at me, concerned.

"Thank you, sir. We'll be going now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I have been uploading chapters on the right dates, but I feel behind. If anyone else does, sorry.**

**Enjoy! Chapter 6! Because I have nothing to say!**

-Red's POV-

I always enjoyed the sweet silence of Mt. Silver. It was where I could be myself, be able to just unwind and relax without being judged.

And it was the one place where Blue dared never going. But also, if Blue couldn't' make it up the mountain. Then that means Green couldn't either. No, her name is no longer Green.

Ever since Blue and I were captured by Giovanni Green has never been the same. She always seemed to avoid us.

A week after that little incident, her face began to appear all around town on wanted posters. It made no sense.

Leaf was no longer that little girl I knew in trainer school. The little girl that was always bullied, was a teenager who could stand on her own.

Leaf, what happed at that time, against Giovanni?

Why couldn't me or Blue protect you?

-Silver's POV-

Lyra.

Why did you come?

It was not safe.

Why?

As Hilda, N, and I ran for our lives. Those weird shadowy people attacked Lyra and Ethan.

If they hurt them, I'll never forgive my father.

Especially if there is one single scratch on my Lyra.

"Silver, focus!" I heard Hilda yell.

Focus.

She was right.

Even she was weak, she was right.

I couldn't worry about Lyra at the moment. She was strong, she could handle herself.

"Right." I answered simply and picked up the pace.

N and Hilda were surprising light on their feet.

"Wait! STOP!" A security guard exclaimed as we burst through the gates that lead from the Pokémon league to Kanto.

"STOP THEM!" The green haired man, that looks a lot like N and worked with my father, shouted at the guard.

More guards appeared, blocking our only hope of escape.

Trapped.

That's what we were.

Trapped.

N, Hilda, and I, were trapped.

The security guards had already cut off our only way of escape and there was no turning back. Going back meant, surrendering.

I'll never surrender, NEVER! Surrendering is for weak people.

"What should we do?" Hilda asked as we ran, getting nearer and nearer to our blocked exit.

"Have any ideas, Silver?" N asked.

Ideas? How could he ask such a stupid thing?

If I had any ideas, I would have shared them by now.

But no, I had no ideas.

We were truly, trapped.

-Leaf's POV-

Blue sure can be stubborn sometimes.

"Blue, I'm sure we will find them." I said, hugging him from behind.

He gently kissed the tops of my hands, "I know Leaf, I know."

"Guys, look." Layla said in shock, pointing to one of the large screens of the side of a building.

Both Blue and I looked up.

I gasped.

"We have breaking news, here at the Pokémon league." A newscaster reported on the screen. "It appears that the two men that held the assembly about the term 'Pokémon liberation' has been sighted by the Pokémon league. Not only that, there seems to be three teens running from them."

One by one, N's, White's, and that red headed boy's pictures appear.

"It is unclear the identity of these three teens. But we will keep you updated. Over out." The screen then went black and then returned to the usual run of ads.

"Found them." Layla said silently.

-Rosa's POV-

"You seem to be very powerful, if you got all the way to this point." Iris, the new champion complemented.

"Thanks, but save your chit chat for later. Preferably after the battle." I smirked, reaching for my dear Pokémon partner from my bag.

"Oh really?" Iris smirked also. "Then let's get this battle over with. And finally see who the new champion will be."

The battle between the two of us was long and rough.

But only one of us could come out on top.

And that one that won.

Was me.

-N's POV-

Silver seemed unfocused, and confused.

"Silver! Do you have any ideas?" I asked.

We were getting closer to the blocked off exit and the admins and grunts would soon be on top of us.

Silver grunted, "No, I don't know."

I looked around frantically, there had to be some sort of escape.

But like Silver, I had nothing.

Instead one idea had struck me.

Who was that guy and girl, that recognized Silver.

And why was he surprised when he saw them?

-Leaf's POV-

We ran as fast as we could and Layla wobbled as fast as she could, toward the building known as the Pokémon league.

But by the time we got there, we were too late.

The building was deserted, not a single living person in sight.

"We're too late….." Layla said in defeat.

I looked around, there was no sign of anyone ever being there.

We really were too late.

-Rosa's POV-

"Mom! I'm home!" I exclaimed, walking in my house.

There was no reply. "Mom?"

Still nothing but silence.

"MOM!" The bag that hung on my shoulder slipped and fell to the ground.

"MOM!" I screamed, running through the house.

There was sign of the lady I called mother, but there were signs of other people.

As I looked closer, the house was a mess.

"MOM!" After a while of searching I gave up, curling up into a ball and sobbing.

Hilda and N were in Kanto, mom was missing. Bianca was working for Professor Juniper, and Cheren was a gym leader now. There was only one person.

I fumbled with the small device on my wrist, looking through the list of people.

When I found the one person I had left I hit the call button.

The device rang a few times and then a face filled the screen.

"Hello?" the face answered.

"Hugh, I need your help." I said simply.

He sighed, "I'll be there."

I ended the call, and forced myself to stand.

Then came the sound of winds beating from outside, then there was footsteps.

A boy I knew appeared in the door way, his spikey blue hair almost touching the top of the doorway.

"You called?" He smirked.

**You may have also noticed my lateness in uploading the respective drawings for the chapters. I'll try to upload the drawings for chapters 5 and 6 when I can.**

**For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, I've made the decision to draw my favorite moment from each chapter and upload them to my DeviantArt (damyraah)**

**Okay, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to chapter 7!**

**The chapter that glitched! And I just found out! **

**woo.**

**Does someone know why these chapters don't upload properly? I never experienced this before.**

White's POV

I groaned. Caught, again?

This time however, I wasn't able to have the comforts of being accompanied by familiar faces. I was alone, in a dark place, empty of anything and everything.

I shivered. Boy, this place was cold. Then again, I was only wearing a

tank top and a vest, so, I was likely to get cold, I guess.

I could hear the sounds of voices from outside. What was happening?

Thinking back on it, everything had happened so fast, I'd never really gotten a chance to think about it. One thing led to another from the moment we'd arrived in Kanto.

I pieced together what I could. Ghetsis had given up on Unova, I suppose. He went off to find the next vulnerable region. Maybe that's what Zinzolin and his troops had been here for, back almost a month ago.

From what Layla had told me, back when we'd traveled together, Kanto had been under attack of the malicious Team Rocket, almost three years ago. A trainer by the name of Red had somehow defeated them, assisted by Blue and Leaf. Recently, Team Rocket had reborn, under different leaders, and had been crushed by some new trainers from Johto.

It was coincidence, I guess, that both Team Plasma and Team Rocket had failed in their goals twice. Maybe they had taken that commonality and formed an alliance? But what could they be planning?

Blue's POV

My heart thumped. Where could those three be?

Had they escaped, or had they been caught?

"Excuse me," I said, walking over to a security guard. "I heard that three teenagers had been running away from that man from the liberation speech. Can you tell me anything about it?"

The man looked over, with a hint of triumph in his expression.

"Well, kid, I don't know about those three, but I could see it in their eyes that they were bad news. They had trouble written all over them. So, when that man cried 'STOP THEM!' I did what I could. We, my buddy and I, barricaded the exit, and those three were arrested by the green haired man. I wonder, though, what his motives were. Was he a member of that International Police force?"

I looked frantically at Leaf, who looked back with equal panic. Both of us couldn't speak for a moment.

"Do you know where that man took them?" Layla finally asked.

"No. I mean, they exited the building, to the right" and he pointed, "but I don't know past that."

"Okay, thankyou," Leaf nodded to the man, and we headed for the door.

"Wait a second," The man called out after us. "You, the girl with the brown hair. Aren't you that kid on all those wanted posters?"

Layla's POV

"Run," Blue whispered to me and Leaf. I was confused, though I did my best to keep up. For some reason, that security guard was chasing us. Did he think Leaf was a criminal? Why?

After a while, I think Leaf and Blue noticed how far behind I was. They stopped and waited for me, then turned for the 'forest' on our side. Hiding within the trees, we waited for the guard to pass, and return for the Indigo League.

"Leaf," I said quietly, "what were they talking about?"

Leaf turned away, a frown planted on her face. Blue didn't look very comfortable either. I didn't dare press on.

After a while, we got up, moving down the path. This road was opposite that leading from Viridian City, on the other side of the Indigo League. I had never been here before, and I wasn't sure about where I was, either. Everything surrounding me was new.

The doctor, about a week ago, had warned me not to do anything reckless. Yet here I was, doing something completely dangerous.

"So," Blue said, after a very long moment of complete silence. "This is Mt. Silver."

Lyra's POV

I gasped for breath. What was happening? Some guys just threw us in the ocean? Does that even make sense?

Believe me, that actually happened (For some reason, people don't tend to believe me much. I don't know why).

Anyways, Ethan and I treaded across the water. Reaching into my now soaked bag, I pulled out a pokéball.

"Feraligatr, come out!" I cried, welcoming my partner. Feraligatr jumped out onto the waves.

"Feraligatr, do you mind if we ride on your back?" I asked kindly. Feraligatr nodded, and we climbed aboard.

With Feraligatr's help, we swam across the sea, until we reached some island thingy. As soon as we stepped foot on land, I fell down, taking a rest. Ethan sat down beside me.

"Lyra," he said, "are you okay?"

"Fine," I answered. "Why?"

Ethan rolled his eyes. He seems to do that a lot when we talk.

"I don't know," he said, in a funny way. "We were just teleported into the sea! And you're all calm!"

"Well, why should I panic? I say take things nice and easy."

"Lyra, you worry me sometimes."

Ethan's POV

Boy, Lyra could be thick-headed sometimes. Still, I was impressed with her cool and calm nature. I, on the other hand, was freaking out. Then again, this action-y stuff was new to me, and not to Lyra. After all, she had stopped Team Rocket recently, along with Silver.

Silver. That guy…

He turned a nice word into one that made me shiver when I heard it. He was creepy, rude, bossy, mean, and everything not nice. In fact, when Lyra first met him, he pushed her on the ground! I saw it with my eyes! Bully!

Yet Lyra manages to like him and be his friend. Why?

This time, when I saw him, he wasn't full of hatred like usual. He seemed, different. Concerned?

Nah, that wasn't like him. But he seemed a little off. Worried, maybe.

I wonder who those other two guys were, and why they were with Silver. Were they bullies too?

I could just feel it. Feel that I wasn't going to get answers anytime soon.

And I was sure I was right.

**I have relatives visiting today! **

**Upside is, I'm happy to see them!**

**Downside is, I might be occupied. Sorry if my updates are slow. I think chapters shouldn't be a problem, though, but my chapter drawings might be. So if anyone looks at those, I'm sorry if I take too long to update.**

**Something tells me I've already mentioned this in a previous chapter or something. **

**I don't care. Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here! No need to fear!**

**Okay, can someone explain why everytime I save a chapter, it transforms into some weird "Strongp apfoei" thing? **

**This is the third time I'm resaving a document, and I'm confused/annoyed.**

-N's POV-

Cold and darkness wrapped around me like a blanket.

I shivered, trying to warm myself up.

"Hilda, Silver?" I called out to the darkness, but only to be replied with an echo.

"HILDA!" I shouted, nothing but an echo still.

I grew quiet, I really was alone. But that was when light filled the room.

And a man stood in the doorway.

"My, my, my, you just don't go down easily do you? Natural Harmonia Groupis?" The man said, sending chills running up and down my spine.

"Father?" I spoke silently.

He laughed, "Its Ghetis to you now, you abomination."

-Silver's POV-

We were caught, but at least we hadn't surrendered. That would have been worse.

I sat in a hard wooden chair, blindfolded, and my hands tied behind my back.

"Hilda? N?" I called out, only to be answered by the echo of my own voice.

"HILDA! N!" I exclaimed.

No answer.

My muscles grew tense under my cloths, I was alone.

I always hated being alone.

Slowly tears slid out from under the blindfold and streaked down my face.

I let out a muffled sob.

I hated being alone. I hated the dark.

I began to tremble as sobs forced their way out of my throat.

"N! HILDA!" I screamed.

"I DON'T LIKE BEING ALONE!" I SCREAMED! I couldn't help myself. Everything I felt just seemed to pour out.

Sobs racked my body as I sort of sagged forward.

The echo of a door sliced through the air.

I immediately tried to stop all signs of my outburst.

"You weak and ignorant fool!" A voice scorned.

"Father." I cried, knowing exactly who the voice was too well.

"Silver, I always hated you, you know that?" Giovanni confessed.

"Father…." I began.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted, making chills running up and down my spine. He never spoke to me such a way.

"Father, please." I tried again.

He laughed, "Silver. Silver. Silver. Silver. You are too much. Too funny. Too ignorant. Too…..Weak." By the tone of his voice, I could tell he was smirking when he said the w-word at the end.

"Father, I just….." I tried.

"Silver, that is enough. You are acting ridiculous. That is enough." He said.

"Giovanni." I said, gritting my teeth, "I've always hated you too."

"Good-bye Silver." He said, followed by the sound of a closing door.

I was alone. All alone.

In the dark and cold, I was all alone.

-Rosa's POV-

"Two tickets to Kanto, please." Hugh asked the lady at the front desk of the subway.

"Alright sir, your train leaves in twenty minutes. Enjoy!" She forced a fake smile.

"Thanks." Hugh said dryly, gingerly taking the tickets from the lady.

I watched the boy that was my rival during my journey as he headed toward me.

"Here." He passed a small white piece of paper.

"Thanks." I answered, taking the ticket from him.

"You hungry?" Hugh asked.

I nodded, not wanting to make direct eye contact.

"Rosa, don't be sad. Everything will be fine." He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I know," I sighed. "Its just….." There were no words that could quite describe what I felt.

"Wait, here. I'm going to go get food." He stood up and smirked. "And when I get back, you better be the regular happy Rosa."

I smiled silently to myself as he walked away.

'I'm coming to find you Hilda.' I thought to myself. 'Everything will be alright then. Right?'

"Are you Rosa, by any chance?" A man walked up and asked.

"Huh?" I said out instinct because I was unfocused when he asked.

"Are you Rosa?" He said again, this time holding up a picture of me.

"Y-yes?" I answered shyly.

"Fantastic, that makes my job easier." He smirked, grabbing my arm.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed as I tried to pull away.

"My boss would like a word with you." He explained.

"HUGH! HUGH!" I screamed, trying to pull my arm away from the man.

"Now, now Rosa. There is no need to be so hasty. Just relax, by orders I am no supposed to harm you." The man lifted my arm up high shooting pain into my shoulder.

"HUGH!" I screamed, as tears of pain began to roll down my cheeks.

"ROSA!" Hugh finally answered. At the sight of me he dropped the two hot dogs he had bought and raced toward me. "LET HER GO!"

"I don't think so," The man smirked, pulling out something from his pocket.

"NO! STOP!" I screamed, trying to stop the man.

Hugh went dead silent as he fell to the floor, unmoving.

-Leaf's POV-

The security at the Pokémon league, recognized me. HE RECOGNIZED ME!

I knew I should have worn a disguise!

"Leaf," Layla said quietly. "What were they talking about?"

I let out a sigh. "It's a long story, Layla." I frowned as both Blue and I were uncomfortable with her asking.

She stayed quiet, almost satisfied with my answer.

"So," Blue said, after a very long moment of complete silence. "This is Mt. Silver."

I nodded, "Yeah, Red should be at the top."

"Yeah, sulking most likely." Blue crossed his arms, with a look of disgust.

"Blue, don't be that way." I said.

He grumbled a little, then sighed. "Fine, but only for you."

I smiled, "Thank you." And hugged him.

He laughed a little then hug me back. "Come on lets go see Red."

-Red's POV-

"What do you three want?" I asked as three trainers I least expected to appear.

"Red, we need your help." Green said silently.

"What for?" I asked, glaring at them.

"N, White, and some red-haired guy had been kidnapped by Team Rocket." Blue answered for Green.

"I wasn't talking to you. Gary…" I snapped at him.

"Its Blue, Red!" HE snapped back. "And I wasn't talking to you either!"

"Well it sure sounded like it was towards me." I smirked, crossing my arms.

"Stop. Now." Green tried saying but it was futile.

"Maybe I was talking to that rock behind you." Blue spat.

"Like that rock would ever listen to a baka like you?!" I spat back.

"ENOUGH!" Layla exclaimed.

We all looked to her in surprise.

"Enough, N, White, and the red-haired kid are missing! We have to find them! SO quit you're bickering!" She shouted at us.

We all grew quiet, we never heard her that loud.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi.**

**No intro today.**

**Bye.**

Hugh's POV

I groaned, pain shooting about my body as I managed to get up.

Everything had happened so fast, I wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

Rosa…

How was she? I knew she was in trouble, and there wasn't much I could do. I didn't know where she was. For that matter, I wasn't sure where even I was.

I looked around. Darkness was my sole company in this place.

I quieted my breathing, to hear around me. If there were any noises, they were faint. After a while of this, I began to hear a voice.

"Are the targets ready?" the voice asked.

"Well, we aren't sure. Thing is, there are so many meddling trainers, we aren't sure when to fire the attack. I have orders from Mr. Ghetsis himself to keep them locked until we have all those kids in one place. According to him, Kyrem's Glaciate is hard to control, especially at the intensity he wants it to attack at. So we're waiting for all those trainers to be here."

"Huh. Well, how many trainers have they caught already?"

"Hilda, N, Silver, and Rosa. That makes four. Maybe five, if .they decide to get rid of that other kid too, Hugh, was it? The one who has a Quillfish on his head."

My heart began to thump wildly. Ghetsis was here? And he planned on killing us?

White's POV

Arms tied back and ankles tied together, I couldn't really do anything but sit there. To my advantage, however, the grunts were blabbermouths, and shared news every chance they got. So, I was filled in.

For example, when a kid with navy blue hair was caught, I found out pretty quick.

Mainly, I sat silently, trying to find out what was happening, and this was how I spent those miserable hours.

But then it happened.

The sounds of a sobbing girl echoed nearby. I peered over, trying to see who the girl was, when the voices of two men clued me in.

"Quiet," one of the men ordered.

"Let me go," the girl pleaded. My heart skipped a beat. The voice was oddly familiar.

"No! Why would we do that? We spent a long time looking for you, Rosa. We aren't going to just let you go." The other snapped.

Rosa?!

"ROSA! ROSA!" I cried. I flailed about, trying to loosen the ropes, with no luck.

"Hilda?!" Rosa cried back. "Let my sister go, you fiends!"

The men laughed. "Well, thing is, I think letting you go would be easier on us. We'd be fired, or worse, if Hilda was freed. I think she might be the person he wants to kill the most, if N hasn't taken that spot already."

Lyra's POV

Ethan and I strolled the island, looking for some sort of building or something. My pokegear calls weren't the best here, so I guessed this place was far from the rest of Kanto

I got bored, fast.

"Hey, Ethan. Want to play a game?" I suggested, looking over my shoulder.

"We should worry about getting to the main lands of Kanto first," he said, shaking his head. He walked ahead, over to a man dressed in a lab coat.

"Excuse me," Ethan said, " Can you tell us where we are?"

The man smiled. "Why, you're on One Island!"

"Where's that?"

The man pulled out a map of Kanto, pointing out some small specks in the corner.

"One Island is one of a group of islands off the coast of Kanto. It's a quiet place, where not many people live. Why? Are you trying to get back to the mainland?"

I nodded. "We got….off course, I guess."

"Alright. If you go down, over to that port, you'll see a man standing by a boat. He'll be happy to take you back to Kanto. I think you'll need a Tri-Pass, though. Here-" he handed Ethan a card from his pocket. "-and if you need any more help, you can come visit me in the Pokemon Center. I'll probably be fiddling with some gadget or something, I usually am. My name's Celio, by the way."

"Thanks Celio," I said, waving as we walked away.

Blue's POV

The walk down the mountain was long and uncomfortable. Red walked quite a distance from us, not daring to look over or even smile. His frown was so fixtured it appeared frozen to his face.

Leaf and I helped Layla walk down the mountain, placing one of her arms around each of our shoulders. Even she was silent, thinking of what, I don't know.

I looked around, trying to calm my nerves. That was a wasted effort. My mind raced over all the different things happening as I walked with ease. N, Silver, and Hilda were in deep trouble, and we had no leads on them.

I looked over at Red again, who pulled out his phone. Turning it on, he found himself flooded with texts, calls, and other notifications. His eyes squinted as he peered over the screen of his phone.

"No," he whispered, hands shaking.

Leaf looked over. "What's wrong?"

"I know where your friends are. And if we don't rescue them fast, they're doomed."

**THEEEEEYYYYYREE DDOOOOOMMEEEDD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! You guys are like, 1/5 of the way done with the story!**

**Ayyyyup. This is the longest we've ever written in the series. By chapter 20 I thought it would NEVER end. **

**But at this point, I can see the ending of the fanfic in view. (BUT YOU GUYS CAN'T! HAHA)**

-Red's POV-

I pulled out my cellular device and turned it on. Being at the very top of Mt. Silver you don't get much cell service.

I let out a sigh as it powered on.

A handful of texts and missed calls appeared on the screen, mainly from my mother. She was always worried. But one, caught my attention.

It was a new picture text message that I would have just now received.

One from an unidentified number.

I quietly opened the text, "No." I whispered to myself as my hands shook and eyes widened as I looked at the picture.

A boy with long green hair, a girl with long auburn brown hair, a boy with red hair, a girl with lighter than the other girl's hair in the shape of doughnuts, and a boy with spikey blue hair, all sat back to back tied up, blindfolded, gaged, and bloody.

A single message appeared at the bottom of the text.

"Come and get them, Red.

-G"

Leaf looked over. "What's wrong?"

"I know where your friends are. And if we don't rescue them fast, they're doomed." I confessed.

-Leaf's POV-

Red held up his phone to show the three of us what he was so shocked about.

All three of us let out a gasp in unison.

N, Hilda, Silver, and two weird looking trainers all were tied up, blindfolded, gagged, and bloody.

"White." Layla cried.

Blue's eyes immediately flickered to the bottom of the text, as he let out a growl. "Giovanni."

"I know right." Red said and he flipped his phone shut.

"What are we going to do?" Layla asked with eyes of innocence and concern.

"Isn't it obvious?" I smirked. "We're going to save them of course."

-Rosa's POV-

I swear I heard Hilda. They had Hilda.

"Hilda?!" I cried. "Let my sister go, you fiends!"

The men laughed. "Well, thing is, I think letting you go would be easier on us. We'd be fired, or worse, if Hilda was freed. I think she might be the person he wants to kill the most, if N hasn't taken that spot already."

N. N was that green haired guy that came to stay with us after all those weeks in the hospital. He was the guy that made Hilda go to Kanto in the first place. What did he have to do with Ghetsis?

"N's here?" I asked, trying to break free from the two men.

"'Course." One of the man answer, ash they both tightened their grips on my arms.

"Why?" The question was one that could send the whole world into panic, why?

Both of the men smirked. "Didn't you know? Mister N is the son of Ghetsis."

N? N was the son of that horrible man?

HILDA WAS IN LOVE WITH HER ENEMY'S SON?!

"What?" It was unbelievable, too unbelievable to be true.

"You're lying." I remarked, trying again to escape.

Both of the men let out a haughty laugh as their grip proved to be as steady as stone.

"That's what you think, princess."

"I want to see my sister." I requested.

At the sound of my voice they both grew dead silent.

"Not a chance." One said while the other said. "No way."

I let out a sigh, "Fine, do with me as you will. Just….. STAY AWAY FROM HILDA!" I screamed as I broke from their grip and sprinted down the hall.

-N's POV-

"Where are they?!" Ghetsis shouted at me.

I was on my hands and knees, doubled over, coughing. It almost felt like I was going to cough up my lungs, blood was already dripping past my lips and onto the floor in front of me.

"I won't…." I coughed. "Tell you."

"N. N. N. Natural, Harmonia, Groupis." He smirked a slow mad smile. "You better tell me where those Kanto and Jhoto trainers are, or you're pretty little Hilda, won't be so pretty anymore."

"I….. Won't tell you…." I managed to say as pain overtook my body. "And I won't let you, TOUCH HER!" I stood and faced my father, as my body screamed for me to stop, and just lay down. To take a nap.

Ghetsis was caught off guard as he stumbled back.

"Leave her alone" I seethed, "If you touch her, I will kill you."

Those ten words send my father laughing like a mad hyena. "Who says?"

"I say." I replied, standing and facing him.

-Silver's POV-

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Mother called as we played a game of hide and seek.

I tried my best to contain my childish laughter. I was in the best hiding spot, one she would never think of.

Only if I knew that was an ultimate mistake.

I stayed in that hiding spot all day long. With only the sound of my mother's frantic voice. "Silver, this is not a game anymore! Where are you?"

I tried my best to scream, to reach out to her.

But I was stuck. My hiding spot had turned into my own trap.

"MOTHER!" I screamed a shrill childish voice. "MOTHER HELP ME!"

She heard me, panicked footsteps raced to in front of where I was as hands tried to pry open the door in front of me.

"Mommy!"

The door was pried open and my mother's face appeared, as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Silver…." She lifted me up out of the little cubby I was in and brought me into a hug. "Don't ever make me worry like that again, Silver."

"I won't mother, I promise, I won't." I cried, hugging her back.

But that was the past, this is the present. My mother was not here to hold me, to tell me everything will be fine.

Instead I sat in a dark dank room that chilled me to my bones and made me shiver under my thin layers of cloths.

That was when I heard a commotion coming from the other side of my door.

**Credits to Reshiramgirl88 for the adorable backstory of Silver. I loved it! And I hope you guys did too.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well. There isn't much to say.**

**I've finally read The Fault in our Stars. **

**Okay. **

Layla's POV

At last, we'd reached the bottom of the mountain. I followed behind Blue, Leaf, and Red, all of which were running at full speed.

"Layla," Leaf said, turning around, "I don't think you should keep with us. I can see you're having trouble keeping up, and knowing Giovanni, you're not going to be safe. He could kill you."

I had been half-expecting this for a while, but it hurt to hear nonetheless. I looked over at her, unable to find the words to describe my feelings.

"I…I have to. White did so much for me. I can't leave her…"

"Layla," Leaf frowned, "look. I know you want to repay her, but not everyone's a hero. White is a great trainer, and even she fell. I'm not doubting you, but, come on, see reason. You're injured."

"So?" I glared at her. "Is it so easy for you to go and charge in? You're a wanted thief. Besides, why are _you_ going? N? He's your friend, Leaf, and I know you liked him a lot. Just like that, White is one of my heroes. A wonderful friend. She did everything she could for me. I have to repay her, even if it takes me to my grave."

Leaf stared at me for a moment, silently, before turning back ahead.

All of us walked in silence after that. I looked around, from the trees, to the flat path, to the two guys dressed in an odd uniform…

My eyes froze as I looked at them. Something about them was sketchy…

As I continued to stare, one of them turned towards us. His eyes widened, and he immediately turned to his comrade.

"Hey, get Mr. Giovanni on the line. I think we've found them."

White's POV

I heard the sounds of screaming and running.

"ROSA!" I screamed. As if on cue, Rosa ran into the place I'd been tied up.

"Hilda!" she cried. Untying my bands, the two of us ran for it.

The pain of running seared through my body, but I ignored it as I paced forward. Rosa kept up well, and the two of us cleared our minds of anything and everything.

"What the devil is going on?" a voice roared. I skidded to a stop as Ghetsis appeared, not more than five feet from us.

"Rosa! Other way!"

We ran the opposite path, pushing through two clueless grunts and reaching an opening in the cavern like place we were in. Silver sat there, tied to a chair, and appearing to be in extreme pain.

"H-Hilda…" he mumbled. "Get me out of this cursed place."

"Can you walk?" I asked, untying him. He nodded slowly.

The three of us exited, looking next for N.

_After N, we could all get out. _I thought, feeling a surge of hope. But we couldn't find him.

"Excuse me," I asked a grunt, "can you tell me where N is?"

"Sure. He's right down the hall."

"Thanks," I called, racing past him.

"Hey-wait! I thought you were a grunt! Get back here!"

Blue's POV

"Guys?" Layla said, worry flooding her tone. "I suggest we run…on three…two…

"ONE!"

The four of us ran ahead, not sure why.

I turned behind us, to see ourselves being chased by some Rocket Grunts. Oh, joy…

Layla did what she could to keep up, but I could see she was having trouble. Her pace slowed down.

"Layla, you can do it! Keep running!" I cried.

"I…can't!" Layla fell down, catching her breath. The grunts caught up, grabbing her by the arms, and throwing the crutches a good deal back.

"No!" I ran over, pushing the men with whatever force I had, which wasn't much, seeing as I was tired.

My push did nothing to them. They laughed, and almost in an instant a man teleported to them, and the lot disappeared, Layla with them.

"Layla!"

"Blue, focus!" Red ordered. "If those men found us, Giovanni knows where we are. He'll send out more men to attack us as well."

"Red, have a heart! Layla was in the hospital almost a week ago! She doesn't have the strength to hold them off. She's in big trouble, compared with the picture you showed us of the others."

"There's nothing we can do now. If we get caught, we won't be able to help the rest. Besides, Layla's never done anything against Team Rocket. They wouldn't hurt her for being associated with us. It's us they're after, and we'll be in a worse shape than Layla if we don't move."

Hugh's POV

The sounds of screaming and panic echoed around me. A headache formed, one I didn't think would leave me for a while. People were moving around right and left, and all I could do was sit there and look dazed.

I tried to stand, ignoring all the pain my body decided to throw at me. I raised my right foot, and set it again, starting to walk.

"Hey!" a voice cried. "I thought you were a grunt! Get back here!"

A large cluster of people dashed past me. One of them stopped to stare at me, joy filling her expression as she did so.

"Hugh!" Rosa cried, giving me a hug. "Are you alright?"

"Not the best," I admitted. "let's get out of here."

Lyra's POV

"Ethan, are we there yet?" I moaned, stretching for the billionth time.

"Not yet, Lyra," came the reply. I groaned.

"But I'm bored!" I opened the door, and walked over to Ethan, who stood on the deck.

Ethan didn't answer me. In fact, it was like he was ignoring me! Like he was thinking about something else! Useless!

"Ethan," I said after a while. "Do you think Silver and those other guys are okay?"

"I don't care," he answered, turning away. Sheesh, what was with him?

I heard a long, loud blare from the ship. It looked like we stopped.

"Yes!" I cried. I ran off the ship, down the port, and into the city. A large 'Welcome To Vermillion City' sign was in front of me.

"Ethan, where do we go now?" I looked over at the party pooper, who walked over, head drooped.

"I can give you a suggestion," some guy in a weird uniform said, walking over. "The Plasmatic Rocket hideout sounds like a fun place."

**Who is this man with the plan? What is the Plasmatic Rocket Hideout? Will Ethan dance the Hula?**

**Tune in next time for more fun!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back :D**

-N's POV-

I sat against the wall that was opposite of the door.

All of the world seem like a daze and float around, almost like I was swimming.

Pain seemed to by my only ally in this place.

Breathing even hurt.

I stared at the door, staring to day dream about it opening and seeing Hilda and Silver appear.

But my imagination must have really been getting to me a grunt looking Hilda, Silver, Rosa, and some boy with a Quillfish as his hair suddenly "walked in."

I laughed and smiled at the imaginary people. "Hilda, is that you?"

'She' knelt by my side feeling my forehead. "N, are you okay?"

"Now, now Hilda, just how did you get in here…." I laughed, my words slurring together.

"What's wrong with him?" Imaginary Hilda said to imaginary Silver.

'Silver' shrugged and then knelt by me also, pain devouring at his face.

"Take it easy." 'Rosa' said to 'Silver' holding onto the weird kid's shoulder.

'Silver' nodded, but stayed by 'Hilda'.

He looked at me, as his look became concerned.

"Hilda, it's like you're actually here!" I smiled.

"He's hallucinating." 'Silver' determined standing up as pain washed over his face.

"N. Sweetie." Hilda slowly stroked my face, "Are you okay?"

I smiled, even though the slightest movement caused pain to flood to the area.

Pain seemed to eat away at me, and I really didn't want Hilda/imaginary Hilda to see, she would be worried.

-Leaf's POV-

This was not the Red I knew as a child.

This monster in front of me was not the boy that defended me against some bullies in trainer school. It couldn't possibly be the same guy. It was NOT possible.

Layla had been taken as captive by team Rocket, a stranger known as Red ran with us, and Blue was just being Blue.

"RUN!" Blue shouted, urging me forward.

But it was too late, arms grabbed me from behind, pulling my arms back behind me.

I let out a shriek of pain as I flew backward into the arms of a team Rocket grunt.

"LEAF!" Blue shouted at the sight of me. But then he too got capture, getting tackled to the ground.

"BLUE!" I screamed.

And then a sharp pain in the back of my neck, caused me to black out.

-Red's POV-

Everyone was captured. I had to escape.

I ran hard and fast.

Many grunts tried to catch me but I was just too fast.

I was nimble and fast on my feet as I ran down the route that lead past Mt. Silver.

I was the only one left. I had to help them, but how?

-Rosa's POV-

I had founded Hugh, thank Arceus.

He was a little black and blue like his hair but other than that he seemed fine.

We raced down a long corridor where we were met with a Ghetsis.

Immediately we turned down a corner and ran.

After that we ran past two grunts that seemed to be poorly guarding someone/something.

We raced inside, and sitting tied up in the middle was some weird red headed boy, his face contorted in pain.

"Silver!" Hilda exclaimed at the sight of the boy.

"H-Hilda…" he mumbled. "Get me out of this cursed place."

"Can you walk?" she asked, beginning to untie him. He nodded slowly.

We all raced down the hall when were meet with another grunt.

Immediately words began to spill out of Hilda's mouth.

"Excuse me," she asked a grunt, "can you tell me where N is?"

"Sure. He's right down the hall."

"Thanks," my older sister called, racing past him.

"Hey-wait! I thought you were a grunt! Get back here!" he yelled at us as he son pursued us.

We ran, taking a left, a right, a left, and another right, all up until we were meet with a large group of grunts. All seemed to stand guard in front of a large metal door.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Hilda, letting Hugh lean on me a little.

We all looked around for options for getting into the heavily guarded area.

"What about that?" The red-headed boy said, pointing to a door that read, 'Grunt uniforms'.

-Silver's POV-

"You're a genius Silver!" Hilda exclaimed hugging me.

My body erupted in pain as she hugged me, but I made sure she wouldn't see.

The door marked 'Grunt Uniforms' would be our ticket in.

We would dress up like the grunts, like Lyra and Ethan did back in Jhoto, and sneak past the guards, to finally see what was behind that big door.

We all snuck into the room and quickly got changed.

Once we were all ready, we exited the room and approached the guards.

"We have clearance to enter, upon the request of Lord Ghetsis." Hilda said in a voice that showed no fear.

The guards all looked at each other, thinking about what to do. Then they all nodded in agreement and let us in.

They turned and opened the door, creaking with effort.

Beyond the large door was a small hallway that led down to a smaller door.

We all headed down the hall, felling the eyes of the guards watching us.

"Don't look back." I whispered silently to everyone.

No one said anything as we finally reached the door at the end.

I stood in front of it and began to turn the little metal wheel on the door.

It refused to budge.

The boy with a quilfish on his head came over and assisted me. With a large amount of force, the metal wheel creaked under our hands and finally came to a stop, allowing the door to open.

I looked over at Hilda, and she nodded.

We both pulled the door.

It lead inside to a dark room, light from the hallway flooded the room.

Revealing a small boy sitting along the way.

He looked up at us with a look of insanity.

"Hilda? Is that you?"

**Dat chapter tho.**

**Well, you all may be confused, and I think the next chapter is one of my favorites! A lot will be explained, including some parts of my cover drawing!**

**I think. If I'm thinking of the right chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Weeelcome back!**

**First off, I wanted to let you all know, this was my absolute FAVORITE chapter to write. I had soo much fun writing it. In fact, if anyone remembers my hint I gave in the teaser chapter in Missing N Action (clueless people are fun people), this is where the hint came from!**

**Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

Lyra's POV

I weighed my options. I could either take Ethan's advice, and ignore this nice guy (waste of an opportunity in this case), or I could follow him to this Plasma TV Rocket ship thing…? Whatever it was, it sounded cool. Maybe an amusement park!

Ethan looked at me with a weird look. He didn't follow me and the other guy. He just stood there.

Thinking about it, Ethan had been a little rude recently. Not laughing at my jokes, not playing, like, EVER, and disapproving of everything I did! I don't know what's wrong with him.

Anyways, moving on to the more fun thing-the amusement park. The guide and I walked for what felt like forever.

"Hey," I said after a long time. "I'm tired. How much longer?"

"We're almost there," he answered.

"Okay!" I jumped up. "What kinds of rides are there? Ooh, are there bumper cars? I love those!"

"Um….sure," he said kind of weirdly.

"Cool! I can't wait! Hey, I'll race you! One, Two, Three!"

I charged at two, even though I counted to three, to throw him off. And it worked! I was winning this race by a long shot!

I bumped into someone though.

"Hey! What are you doing here! Scram!" The guy said rudely.

"I'm here for the bumper cars!" I smiled.

"Hey," my guide said, waving his hand at the mean guy. "It's cool, this is the Johto kid."

"You know I'm from Johto?" I asked him. "Cool! You must be a spy! I'm a spy too. You know, one time, I spyed on this one guy, and he didn't even know! It was hilarious!"

The man looked at me strangely, but said nothing. He led me into some sort of mountain/cave.

"Ooh," I said, looking around. "Is this like a haunted house ride? Those are pretty cool too. But I really want to go on the bumper cars. Where are they?"

"AAGH!" he yelled. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS! GHETSIS, SIR! SHE'S HERE! I BROUGHT HER HERE. NOW LET ME GO!"

And he ran off, leaving me unsure where any of the rides even were.

Meanie.

Ethan's POV

Lyra!

How clueless could she be?

Seriously! She just followed that guy, a total stranger, to who knows where?

"Marill," I looked over at my partner. "We've gotta go after her."

I ran in the direction Lyra and that other guy had run off in. The route seemed long and unending.

But….I guess I became clueless. I ran into someone.

"Sorry!" I leaped up, stretching my hand out to the guy. As he looked up at me, I noticed he looked familiar.

"You're….Ethan, correct?" he asked me. "I think I've met you before. Up on Mt. Silver?"

"Yeah!" I shook his hand happily. "You're like, the toughest guy ever! My team had nothing on you!"

Red (or at least I think that's what his name was) smiled. "What are you doing here? Aren't you from Johto?"

"Yeah, I came with my friend," I frowned. "Red, have you heard of the Plasmatic Rocket hideout?"

Red looked at me with a serious expression. "I have a feeling you and I have the same problem. Your friend is in trouble, isn't she?"

I nodded slowly.

"Well, we'll work as a team to save her, and everyone else."

Blue's POV

I coughed, doubling over as I did so. I wasn't used to this pain. Sure, I'd been attacked by Team Rocket all those years ago, and I'd been used as a punching bag until Leaf saved me, but these guys seemed more savage. Maybe they'd learned a thing or two from those Plasmas.

Slow breezes echoed off the walls, making a soft humming sound, accompanied only by silence itself. I looked around, worried for Layla and Leaf.

It hurt to think about it, but I depended on Red. Why?

That selfish, arrogant, annoying, thing. Somehow he became the hero, three years ago, and again, I was dependent on his help.

It wasn't fair. From childhood I had sought to best him. At least once. Even when I became Champion, he had to charge in not five minutes after, and steal the title from me, leaving me as the quickest champion to fall.

Even now, he thought only of himself. As we lay here, weak and helpless, he stood, probably soaking in the arrogance of besting me once more.

I groaned, trying my best to ignore the pain.

The sound of footsteps came to my attention. I looked over, to see the one person I hated more than Red.

"You must be exausted, Blue," Giovanni smirked. "Take a rest."

I felt my head slam into the cold floor before whiting out.

Layla's POV

I awoke to pain like I'd never experienced before. My legs were even more bruised than before, and my entire body felt numb.

A man with in green hair poofed out all over the place walked in, eyes full of interest.

"So, this is Layla," he said softly. "I finally meet you. If you haven't guessed, I'm Ghetsis."

"Ghetsis?" I glared at him. "You…you freak! You're the one who tried to kill N and Hilda! How dare you?!"

Ghetsis laughed. "I'd watch my mouth, if I were you. Opposers don't exactly get very far around here. Take a look at N, for example. In his situation, I'd be surprised if he could recognize Hilda, even."

"What did you do to him?" My voice began to quaver.

"You can drop the 'bravado', kid. And don't worry, he's in safe hands-somewhat."

"Sir!" a grunt came rushing in. "The meddlers have reached the investigationary room!"

"Well," Ghetsis smirked, "Let's go greet them."

And they walked away.

Hilda….

N….

Please be okay.

Hilda's POV

My eyes widened. The boy, standing not over five feet from me, was a miniature version of N. But N had been running with us!

I looked over at the N who had been running with us. He looked around, full of uncertainty. Rosa helped him to sit down.

I walked over to this 'other N'. He sat down, looking curiously at me.

"N?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Hilda, what are you doing here?" 'N' asked me.

"N, are you okay? Why are you here?"

"I've always been here. What are you talking about?"

My mind buzzed with pain. Nothing was making sense. I needed an explanation, because I couldn't make anything out myself.

"Don't waste your time. The boy you're talking to isn't the N you know." Ghetsis walked in, laughing.

Hugh's POV

Ghetsis….

"What are you talking about?" Hilda asked, looking strangely at him.

"I mean, you're talking to the N you never really met."

"That still doesn't make sense."

"Well," Ghetsis said, pulling out an object, and looked over at Rosa and me. "You two. Does this look familiar?"

I squinted to look at what he was holding.

The….DNA splicers?!

"I myself am surprised at how it worked, but Colress suggested I try it before he left us. I've separated the innocent N, the N loyal to me, from that abomination you turned him into, Hilda. That freak over there," he pointed to N, who still couldn't make sense of anything, "is useless to me now. I'll get rid of him just like the rest of you, but I'll keep Nathanial," he now pointed to the other N, "for my assistance."

"Father," the Nathanial said softly. "why are all these people here?"

"Nathanial," Ghetsis cooed. "These kids are here to ruin everything you and I sought all those years together. Shall we get rid of them?"

"Okay," Nathanial said, glaring at us.

**OMG WHAT DID I JUST WRITE?**

**This is soo fun to reread after not looking at it for a while.**

**Are things starting to piece together? If not, be patient, my dears. More explanations will come.**

**Also, by now, you should know who the blurry figure on the cover is. So, another thing explained.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, Hello, Hello!**

**I'm soo sorry, I haven't uploaded for a week! But, fear not, I'm back!**

-?'s POV-

"N?" The weird girl with long brown hair asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Hilda, what are you doing here?" I asked her. The tall girl leaned down to be at my level, she looked familiar, but what relations to her were just out of reach in my mind.

"N, are you okay? Why are you here?"

"I've always been here. What are you talking about?"

"Don't waste your time. The boy you're talking to isn't the N you know." Father walked in, laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Hilda asked, looking strangely at him.

"I mean, you're talking to the N you never really met."

"That still doesn't make sense."

"Well," Father said, pulling out an object, and looked over at the girl with dough-nut looking hair and the boy with a quilfish head. "You two. Does this look familiar?"

They both squinted at the object in father's hand.

"I myself am surprised at how it worked, but Colress suggested I try it before he left us. I've separated the innocent N, the N loyal to me, from that abomination you turned him into, Hilda. That freak over there," he pointed to the older looking version of me, who still couldn't make sense of anything, "is useless to me now. I'll get rid of him just like the rest of you, but I'll keep this N," he now pointed to the me, "for my assistance."

"Father," I said softly. "why are all these people here?"

"N," Father cooed. "These kids are here to ruin everything you and I sought all those years together. Shall we get rid of them?"

"Okay," I said, glaring at the people opposing me.

They all sort of took a step back away from me and father.

Then the next thing that happened, would change my life forever.

-N's POV-

Before me stood a younger version of myself.

He wore a bright orange shirt with cargo like shorts. He wore no shoes, and he was willingly following Ghetsis. This really was me.

Before anyone cold utter a word Hilda yelled. "RUN!" And grabbed the younger me, running out the door.

We all quickly followed her, running down the length hallways.

The younger me kicked and screamed in Hilda's arms, trying to get away. But she resiliently held on tight, not daring to let go.

As we ran past the heavily guarded entrance Ghetsis yelled, "STOP THEM! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!'

Feet pounded after us, grunts.

"STOP!" One yelled, but we all just ignored him, running as fast as our feet could take us.

"STOP IT! Let me, GO!" A girl screamed from down one of the hallways.

I took one glance as I passed the very hallway.

Leaf was struggling against some Rocket grunts, trying to break free, but they held on tight.

"LEAF!" I exclaimed.

She looked up and smiled instantly.

"Quick, this way!" I instructed to the others.

They all followed my lead as I ran down to Leaf's side.

"Unhand her!" I shouted as I tried to pry the grunts grips off of the girl I met in Kanto.

"Hey! Watch it buddy!" The grunts pushed me back, and sneered. "This one is going straight to Master Giovanni, there is to be no interference."

"LET ME GO!" The younger version of my self-screamed, trying once again to get away.

"Hey! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?!" One of the grunts paused, noticing the little boy.

"NOW!" I screamed, punching the grunts in the face.

I took Leaf's hand and we all ran for our lives.

-Red's POV-

Ethan was a young trainer from Jhoto. He challenged me once, but me and my Pokémon seemed to be too strong for him to handle.

But it was sort of good to see a familiar face again.

"Yeah!" Ethan shook his hand happily. "You're like, the toughest guy ever! My team had nothing on you!"

I smiled. "What are you doing here? Aren't you from Johto?"

"Yeah, I came with my friend," He frowned. "Red, have you heard of the Plasmatic Rocket hideout?"

I looked at him with a serious expression. "I have a feeling you and I have the same problem. Your friend is in trouble, isn't she?"

Ethan nodded slowly.

"Well, we'll work as a team to save her, and everyone else." I concurred.

"What?" Ethan replied, a little confused.

"You see," I began. "My friends have been kidnapped, sort of like your friend has."

"Oh," Ethan understood.

I nodded, "I need your help Ethan. Everyone needs your help."

-Rosa's POV-

We were no longer a group of 5, we became a group of 7.

My older sister had kidnapped probably Ghetsis' most prized possession. And here N was being perfectly cool about it.

N actually kind of looks adorable as a young child. What am I thinking? N is Hilda's!

…I wonder what Hugh looked like when he was younger?

I looked up at him, and began to notice all the bruises that were now turning black and blue, while blood slowly dripped down from scratches.

He kind of looked cute in this state. It made him look manly and tough. It was almost adorable.

Then he looked down.

"What are you doing?" Hugh asked.

"Nothing," I quickly said, looking away.

He sighed and we continued on, following N to who knows where?

Hugh leaned heavily on me as we walked, every now and then we had to stop, and we all caught our breath. But they always didn't last very long. The grunts would always somehow end up and finding us, and we would be off once again.

-Leaf's POV-

N, had saved me from the Rocket grunts.

Now all we needed was Blue and Red.

I know Blue was captured as well.

The sickening memory of his body getting tackled to the ground, resurfaced. Making me groan in annoyance.

I closed my eyes not wanting to think about what happened.

And Red, was he captured, or did he escape?

We may never know.

**I think it's the funniest thing, how a big portion of this fanfic revolved around a misunderstanding on my part. I actually created Nathanial on accident, since I had been confused on chapter 12, written by my coauthor.**

**But, I'm happy I did. We grew to love him. And I'm sure you will too.**

**Tune in for the next chapter! Which will be uploaded in...I dunno...five minutes?**


	15. Chapter 15

**...five minutes later, chapter 15!**

**Here we go!**

Hugh's POV

At this point in time I can tell you I was more lost than ever before.

We had become a group of seven, and the only one I actually knew from our group was Rosa. Unless you count Hilda and N, both of which I knew briefly.

I had no idea about anything that was happening. All I knew was to run. Everything else meant nothing to me at that moment. Except for Rosa.

It was good to see her safe. And in much better condition than myself. Not a single scratch tore across her skin. I smiled softly, as I ran at her side.

At long last, a crack of light came into view. We sped up, finally reaching the exit, which, luckily, had been unguarded.

We rejoiced and laughed at our miraculous escape. All but our most recent addition, the girl in the turquoise tank top and red skirt.

"Hilda," she said, after we'd all had a moment to rest. "And the rest of you. I have to go back in."

"What? Are you out of your mind, Leaf?" N cried, still panting. Hilda raised her eyebrows, but said nothing as she focused primarily on the little N.

Who, by the way, was still fighting with full force for freedom.

"Blue's in there." Leaf looked down. "It was my fault, and I'm going to help him escape. Alone," she added, as N opened his mouth to speak.

Rosa stood up, and walked over to Leaf. "I'm sorry, but that isn't happening. You happen to be one of Giovanni's top targets. There is no way you'll get in and out alive. But I'm not suggesting Hilda, or N, either. Ghetsis seems equally determined to kill them. So…I think people who didn't meddle half as much, like me, should help your friend escape."

Leaf smiled softly. "Hilda," she said, looking over, "your sister is just like Layla." Immediately her smile disappeared. "Layla!" she screamed. "She's in there too!"

Hilda's POV

My heart stopped for a moment. Layla….

Both Layla and Blue were in there. And I'm sure they had gotten caught in an attempt to rescue me.

"That's it." I handed N his junior, and walked into the mouth of the cave.

"Hilda, there is no way your going in," N ordered. Boy, had he healed quick, or what?

"You gonna chase me?" I challenged. Before anyone could react, I plunged into the dark halls once again.

"Attention Please. Any grunt not tasked with the recovery of those brats are instructed to gather in the investigationary room. No exceptions."

That was Ghetsis' voice, no doubt. Luckily for me, I was still wearing that dreadful uniform, and some how noone noticed me as they walked past.

This was my chance. While those grunts were off on their little meeting, I could easily search the caverns for any sight of Blue or Layla.

It wasn't long before I'd found one of them. And I wasn't happy at all when I did.

Blue's POV

My eyes blinked open, and my sight blurred extensively. Even at its best, the colors my sight produced seemed drained of their color, and it hurt to focus on any one thing.

I wasn't in that room I'd been locked in the first time. I was somewhere new.

My arms and legs were pinned down by cuffs, and I was lying down on a long, white table. Multiple tubes of red liquid surrounded me.

After trying to get up, I realized what the large tubes were filled with.

My mind began to lose focus fast, and I fell into unconscious yet again.

Hilda's POV

I walked into a room full of different chemicals and other things. In the dead center of the room, a teenager with tan spiky hair lay down, his skin resting right atop his bones. Surrounding him were several bottles, each filled with red liquid.

On closer inspection, I could see the labels of said bottles. Each read the same title, "Blood 'donations'".

Looking back at Blue, and again at the bottles, I pieced two and two together.

I was revolted. How dare they?

Giovanni had topped any sort of cruel torture my mind ever thought of. He had stripped away most of Blue's blood, to prevent him from moving.

I was slightly relieved that we had saved Leaf from a similar fate, but the relief was not the cure to the shock I was experiencing.

There was no way of helping Blue escape, and I hadn't a clue how to return the blood to his veins. Blue was slowly dying, and there was nothing I could do.

"Well, well, well," a deep voice said, as footsteps closed in on me. "So this is the Hilda that Ghetsis has told me about. You'll regret ever nearing this room."

Layla's POV

I felt empty inside. Worry clouded around me. I wasn't sure of anything, really.

"Layla!" a voice cried. My head shot up, and a smile spread across my lips as Leaf walked in, accompanied with a girl around my own age, one I'd never met before.

"I'm Rosa," the girl said, untying me. "I've heard a lot about you from my sister, Hilda. Speaking of which, have you seen her?"

"Hilda?"

"Hilda is White, Layla," Leaf explained.

"Oh." I looked down. "No, I didn't see her. Why?"

"She came in here to look for you, so Leaf and I voted ourselves to come in and help her. But if she's not with you, and she wasn't in any of these halls, I wonder where she could be?"

"Well," Leaf said softly, "I have faith in her. Maybe she's found Blue already. Let's get you out of here, and then we'll check on Hilda."

Lyra's POV

I looked around. It was dark, and cold. No fun.

I was starting to think that guy pranked me, because this was no amusement park.

Suddenly, Giovanni, the Team Rocket boss, walked into view.

"Giovanni?" I looked at him curiously. "did you get pranked too?"

"What?" Giovanni shook his head. "Forget it. Come with me."

"Why?" I stamped my foot. "I'm tired."

"…I have lollipops and chocolates…" Giovanni suggested. I looked at him for a moment, a man who was once a criminal, before digesting his words.

"Okay!"

Ethan's POV

We made our way down the road, eventually passing the Pokemon League, and into Johto, in some part of the region that I'd never been in before. I was exhausted, but I didn't let it show.

After what felt like hours, we arrived at a mountain of sorts. A group of people, on seeing us, ran over.

I didn't recognize them, with the exception of Silver. The green haired one looked faintly familiar, I think from the last time we'd been here, when I was with Lyra.

"Silver," I looked him in the eye. "Where's Lyra?"

"Lyra?" Silver's expression of indifference changed a little. "What are you talking about?"

"She was brought here by some evil looking guy. You didn't see her?"

Silver's eyes widened, and he muttered something under his breath. He looked over the the green haired one.

"N, I'm going back. Take Junior here and Quilfish boy along with these two, and the five of you get out of here."

"Um," Red burst, "no! I came here to rescue my friend. I'm going to make sure she's safe."

"Leaf?" N suggested. Red nodded.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I guessed. Anyways, she's fine. Went back for Layla and Blue, and demanded the rest of us stayed out here."

Red looked over at Silver. "If you're one thousand percent sure, I'll get these guys to safety. But if Leaf does not come out perfectly safe, I'll come after you," he warned.

"I'll do what I can," Silver shrugged.

**And, chapter 16! Gimme five more minutes!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiya! Didya miss me?**

**Sorry for spamming you all. I know you all are getting annoyed (if you've followed me or the story) because you just got three emails in a row. but...**

-Colress' POV-

"Is the experiment working?" I asked as lord Ghetsis entered the room.

"Yes, wonderfully." He answered.

I let out a mad man's laugh. "FANTASTIC!" I began mashing buttons that controlled the cameras around building until I found what I was looking for.

The test subject stood holding my creation just at the entrance of the building.

It was perfect. We could easily capture them.

"Retrieve them." I commanded.

"Yes sir." Ghetsis replied, then left.

I let out a cackle of laughter.

Who knew that an experiment done on an ambulance could turn out so well?

-Silver's POV-

I swore on my life to retrieve everyone safe and sound while the others got away.

I walked back down the deserted halls as quiet as a shadow.

A small group of grunts were gathering in the middle of the hall, when I saw her.

Hilda stood towards the back still in grunt uniform.

I stayed in the darkness of the halls as everyone was dismissed to look for us, or to gather in the investigatory room.

I watched Hilda as her thin figured watched everyone leave then retreated down one of the halls, looking back behind her every now and then.

I silently followed her.

She soon slipped inside of a door.

I was just about to follow her when the man I knew all my life entered the room.

"Giovanni" I cursed under my breath.

It was then I heard a crash coming from the room.

Immediately my instincts kicked in and I ran into the room.

Hilda was slouched on the floor with a gun being held to her head by Giovanni, meanwhile a boy with tall spikey light brown hair laid on a shiny metal table with pouches of blood labeled 'blood donations' all around him. Tubes were inserted all along his arms as blood drained away, his face was becoming paler by the second.

"Giovanni." I swore, for they did not hear me come in.

Giovanni spun around and faced me, an evil smile forming as he aimed the gun at my head.

"Silver. It's nice to see you again." He smirked.

Keeping one eye on Giovanni, I watched Hilda as she slowly and silently stood up.

She stood and faced the boy, slowly taking down the bags of blood.

"You couldn't just stay away could you?" Giovanni asked with a smirk.

"I came back to help my friends!" I shouted at him, but more to myself.

"Your friends? HA! What friends?" He laughed.

"Lyra. Where. Is. Lyra?" I seethed.

"Lyra? Ha, that blundering idiot girl. She's being taken care of."

"What do you mean by that?!" My hands curled inward forming fists.

But then was when it all went wrong.

-N's POV-

I held tightly to younger myself as he tried to get away.

Colress, he must have been the one to have done this.

"Let me go!" The boy cried.

"Can you just shut him up? PLEASE?!" Hugh exclaimed.

"Enough!" Red shouted at the both of us.

We all grew quiet, and for once, the small boy in my arms stopped.

"Our friends are probably dying and here we are bickering about nonsense!" he yelled.

We all stayed silent as his wise words stung us.

Then he started again.

The little boy in my arms began to struggle and my grip was lost.

He broke away and ran.

"Not so fast." Red said, catching the small boy.

"MEANIE! LET ME GO!" He shouted, struggling once again.

I let out a sigh.

"Red, can you please shut him up." Hugh asked, getting angry.

Red then slung the boy over his shoulder and we continued on.

-Leaf's POV-

We quickly untied Layla and sneaked back into the hall, slowly and silently closing the door behind us.

"Come." I waved to the two from behind a corner.

They quickly ran over to where I was as I peered around the corner.

That was when I saw him.

The boy with the red hair that was with us slowly snuck into one of the rooms.

"Who was that?" Layla asked, a little confused about it.

"Isn't that?" Rosa said, recognizing the boy but not really knowing his name.

"Yeah." I agreed with her.

The boy silently slid into the room.

"Come on!" I said, following the boy.

"Leaf! Wait!" Both of them exclaimed as I entered the room the boy just went into.

There he stood, gun pointing at the boy.

His eyes light up with surprise as he saw me.

"Its nice to see you again, Green." Giovanni greeted with a smirk.

"Giovanni." I cursed under my breath.

Just beyond the evil man was a girl, White.

And just beyond her, a boy laid on a metal a table surrounded by pouches of blood.

The boy, was Blue.

-Rosa's POV-

"HILDA!" I exclaimed at the sight of my sister.

She stood frozen in terror as we all appeared at the door.

A man with sleek black hair and a black suit with a capital R in red on his pocket stood in front of us all, pointing a gun now at Leaf.

"It's good to see you again, Green." The man smirked at the trainer in front of me.

"Urk, Giovanni." She muttered.

I immediately pushed Layla behind me protecting her from the evil man.

"Rosa!" Hilda's eyes lit up when she saw me, then her eyes rested on the girl behind me. "LAYLA!"

The room was sheer white all except the light bouncing off little clear bags of a red liquid labeled 'blood donations', making the room seem a little pink.

"Silver, move out of the way." The man commanded the red headed boy in front of us.

"No." He answered simply, moving in front of all three of us.

"Move! NOW! SILVER!" He shouted, aiming the black weapon at the boy.

"NEVER! I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE!" He shouted back, spreading his arms wide in front of us.

"Then it seems you have forced my hand, I'm sorry." The man said lastly.

He aimed carefully at our protector and moved his finger.

A loud bang bounced through the room as Leaf, Layla and I all jumped to the floor, shutting our eyes tightly.

"SILVER!" A girl, sounding like Hilda, screamed.

Soon followed by a sickening thud.

**I am the worst. I am leaving you all in suspense, and...**

**I'm advertising for myself:**

**Hi guys! A good friend of mine, Judyyk and I are working on a story together.**

**I know, I'm coauthoring on something without Reshiramgirl88? Total shocker, right?**

**Anyways, I'd really appreciate it if you checked out the book. I really like it so far, but my coauthor is losing hope because of how little reads the story actually has. **

**But, the story is not on this site, and since I can't link things in chapters, I'm gonna have to ask you guys to visit my profile, where I have the link to the story. It's called Insanity.**

**Any feedback would be appreciated. Except for mean things. Dont do those.**

**they make me cry :'(**

**...anyways, bye for now! See you all for chapter 17! Coming to a website near you! (this website)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back!**

Hugh's POV

I walked with the others, though not nearly as focused. N and Red had yelled at me frequently to watch my step, as I continued to almost step on pokemon, or trip down a ledge.

Why was my mind so out of focus? I can answer that in one word : Rosa.

I worried for her. We had just escaped that prison, and she was willing to go back to make sure Leaf and the others got out safely.

What a hero.

My smile lasted for shorter than a second, as junior over there screamed for possibly the millionth time.

"Red, I think we should stop and hide for a while. Besides, if we get too far ahead, the others won't be able to catch up," I said, sighing.

"Okay," he replied. We took a detour, behind a rock.

"Well," Red said, once we'd all sat down, "we have to get this kid to quiet down. And since N used to be this kid, I think he'd know best on how to make him happy. So….N?" We looked at N, who looked in pain.

"….Sorry, guys," N said, grunting. "No matter what, all my memories are very vague. I can faintly remember bits and pieces. I think my memories of childhood were separated from me when Nathanial over here was. Maybe…" N paused, thinking a moment longer. "Red. You've met the starters of Kanto, correct? Is it possible you have any of them with you? I know I was always intrigued by those three."

Red looked down at his belt, where three pokeballs were positioned. As he pulled each out, he called out the name of the pokemon.

"I need to go back to Father! Why did you take me away from him! Take me back to- ooh, are those Blastoise, Venasaur, and Charizard?"

Immediately Nathanial jumped over and began to play with the trio, forgetting about all his worries. As for the rest of us, we lay back and took what we felt was a long needed rest.

Hilda's POV

My heart pounded. I had no idea what to do. Blue was about to die, and now, so was Silver.

"You three!" Giovanni pointed at Leaf, Rosa, and Layla with his gun. "Stand over there, next to Hilda, so I can finish this faster. Any funny movements, and I'll shoot. I'm not joking around. Take a look at my 'son', and you'll have the proof you need."

The three looked at me with defeat, then walked over.

"Now, where are the others?" when no reply came, Giovanni growled. "You know who I speak of. Red. Ethan. N. That other kid, the one with the weird hair thing, and, according to a passing grunt, you went off with the little one as well. Where are they?"

Again, silence reigned over us.

Giovanni raised his thumb to pull the trigger of the gun, no sign of uneasiness in his attitude.

"Giovanni, you made a deal with me. You wouldn't harm either Blue, or Red, and I would take the blame for their deaths. My life has been cruel, and painful. Yet I kept my side of the deal. Meanwhile, because of you, Blue is lying on his death bed. So I refuse to tell you where any of them are. I could care less if you shoot me."

"Brave words, but wasted nonetheless. I'm going to kill you either way. All of you are going to die by our hands. But, we're giving you the chance to live a little longer. So, you can tell me where they are, and I'll kill you and them painlessly, or, we can move towards a more difficult approach."

I closed my eyes. What hope did we have? It's not as if-

"Alakazam! Teleport!"

Suddenly, we were in the presence of Sabrina, and Alakazam.

"Sabrina!" Layla hugged her sister.

"Now's not the time. All of you, grab on to Alakazam's arm!"

The girls grabbed onto Alakazam, Leaf placed Silver's arm on, while I did the same for Blue. The seven of us teleported in a flash of light.

Lyra's POV

I stood in a large, mysterious room. Giovanni had brought me here, and given me this bracelet to wear. The bracelet was full of wires that wrapped around my arm. I don't know why he gave it to me, and it wasn't very pretty, but I didn't feel polite refusing the present.

Poor Giovanni. Having such bad taste in outfits would be no fun. Back in Johto, my uniform was all the rage, with all it's variety and design. All the other trainers would point and whisper amongst one another in jealousy.

My stomach grumbled. Hopefully Giovanni would be here soon, with those chocolates. Today had been a long day, and boy was I tired.

The time passed, and my arm began to hurt after a while. Every five minutes or so, I felt a shock in my arm. I wasn't sure why.

With nothing to do, I fell asleep.

Blue's POV

…(It hurts)…..

Ethan's POV

"Thanks, Sabrina!" Red called at the young adult with navy blue hair, who disappeared.

"Red? What just happened?" I looked over at Red, who grinned widely

"Well, Sabrina got her Alakazam to help her teleport to where the girls, Silver, and Blue are, and teleport them out. Knowing her, they'll be here in a matter of seconds."

Surely enough, with a bright flash of light all of them fell to the ground right before us.

I looked around, with no luck. Lyra…?

Silver, that little…he couldn't even find Lyra? I went over to him, but when I saw his condition my anger melted away.

Hilda sat down, with Silver's head on her knees. A large hole ripped through his side, and blood stained his shirt. Tears dripped from Hilda's eyes down onto him.

He wasn't the only one. The boy with tan hair looked near death. His skin was paler than any skin tone I'd ever seen in my life, and he didn't move at all.

I was unsure how to feel. Most of us were free, but Lyra wasn't. And if that wasn't all, we had a lot of injured people, and two near death.

What chance did we really have?

Layla's POV

I looked around. Everyone looked glum, and hopeless.

Sure, we had reason to be so, but we could do without it. We had all escaped, alive.

"Sabrina," I called, once people had taken enough breaths of relief, "can you get those two," I pointed at the Blue and the other dying boy, "to the hospital?"

"Okay, but under one condition."

"What?"

"You're coming back to Saffron with me." Sabrina stared at me, with a stern expression she rarely used, only when she was completely serious.

"No."

"LAYLA!" a chorus of screaming Sabrinas, Leafs, and Hildas cried in protest. I protected my ears with my hands.

"Layla, you're going back." Hilda walked over and hugged me. "I appreciate your will to save me, and you did just that. But we can't have people injured keeping with us. You, Blue, and Silver can't keep up with us. You need to heal up. By the time we actually fight and take down Giovanni and Ghetsis, you'll be ready to join in!"

I frowned, but took a moment to look into Hilda's eyes, staring at the glistening globes shining down on me. My hero, my friend, and my teacher. Hilda.

I looked down in defeat. "Alright," I mumbled. Sabrina smiled, and the four of us- Blue, Silver ( I think that was his name), Sabrina and I- teleported away.

**Well, guys, I'm going to warn you in advance. I have finals coming up in a few weeks, so my updates may or may not be on time. If not, sorry in advance :/**


	18. Chapter 18

**I feel so done with everything. I'm soo happy that the end of the school year is almost here.**

**And then I have summer.**

**Thank goodness.**

-Nathanial's POV-

Father needed me, he's probably worried about me!

"I need to go back to Father! Why did you take me away from him! Take me back to-" I kicked and screamed from the meanie color named man. But then we stopped and I was lowered to the ground. Silently the guy that held me over his back reached onto his belt and pulled off three of those little capsule thingies, pokeballs? I think? There large pokemon appeared, and my eyes grew wide. "ooh, are those Blastoise, Venasaur, and Charizard?"

They were very big and nice as I played around with them. Blastoise let me climb onto his back and let me slide down, with the help of Charizard of course. And then Venasaur picked me up with his vine whip tossing me into the air.

I laughed with glee as all of my problems seemed to disappear.

-Leaf's POV-

It was all my fault. N is now people, Blue is one his death bed, and Silver is dying! And its all my fault!

"You three!" Giovanni pointed at me, Rosa, and Layla with his gun. "Stand over there, next to Hilda, so I can finish this faster. Any funny movements, and I'll shoot. I'm not joking around. Take a look at my 'son', and you'll have the proof you need."

We all looked over at Hilda, and slowly retreated over to her side.

"Now, where are the others?"

None of us dared to answer.

Giovanni growled. "You know who I speak of. Red. Ethan. N. That other kid, the one with the weird hair thing, and, according to a passing grunt, you went off with the little one as well. Where are they?"

We yet again dared not to answer.

Giovanni raised his thumb to pull the trigger of the gun, no sign of uneasiness in his attitude.

"Giovanni," I began with a glare" you made a deal with me. You wouldn't harm either Blue, or Red, and I would take the blame for their deaths. My life has been cruel, and painful. Yet I kept my side of the deal. Meanwhile, because of you, Blue is lying on his death bed. So I refuse to tell you where any of them are. I could care less if you shoot me."

"Brave words, but wasted nonetheless. I'm going to kill you either way. All of you are going to die by our hands. But, we're giving you the chance to live a little longer. So, you can tell me where they are, and I'll kill you and them painlessly, or, we can move towards a more difficult approach." Giovanni answered now pointing the gun in my direction.

I dare not look away, but rather stare directly at Giovanni and stare down the barrel of the gun, when…..

"Alakazam! Teleport!" A voice rang out, catching me off guard.

Suddenly, before me stood Sabrina, and Alakazam.

"Sabrina!" Layla hugged her sister.

"Now's not the time. All of you, grab on to Alakazam's arm!" Sabrina snapped at us.

We all grabbed onto Alakazam, I grabbed Silver's arm and placed it on the psychic type's arm while Hilda did the same with Blue.

Then we all were transported away in a glimmer of yellow light.

We all reappeared after a few seconds of what felt like weightlessness.

Red, a boy with dark black hair that stood out the back of his twisted hat, the boy with the weird hair, and N with his little-self, stood before us.

Hilda sat down to the ground, pulling Silver's head onto her lap.

Blue slumped to ground in defeat. "Blue!" I screeched and ran to his side, kneeling by him, grabbing his hand and pulling his head onto my lap.

"Blue." I cried over his lifeless body.

It was all my fault.

-Colress' POV-

"I'm sorry sir, but they all escaped." Ghetsis reported, retreating to the door.

I let out a laugh, "So what, we don't need them!"

"Sir, are you feeling alright?" Ghetsis asked in concern.

I laughed. "Peachy, what about the girl? The one Giovanni captured, the idiotic one?"

"She is uh. She has the device on, just like you asked, sir." He answered, retreating back some more.

"You know what Ghetsis?" I smiled with insanity just as he was about to leave.

"Yes, Sir Colress?" He asked hesitantly.

"This might seem like a defeat to some people," I smirked. "But I disagree."

-N's POV-

After Layla and Sabrina disappeared with Silver and Blue, Hilda sighed in defeat and slumped to thr ground.

"It will be ok, I promise." I said, wrapping my arms around her.

She grabbed onto my arm. "I know N. I know."

"Looks like Junior over there is starting to get tired." The boy with the weird hair sticking out his hat observed.

I looked over to my younger and saw him yawning.

"I think we could all use some sleep." Leaf suggested.

I went over to Nathanial and picked him up.

"We can't just stay out here." Red said flatly.

"Don't worry. I have a place nearby we can go to. "Leaf smirked.

We all followed Leaf down the rout and into the forest.

Nathanial hung on my shoulder as he snored soundly.

"Thanks, Red." I thanked the Kanto master.

"No problem." He answered simply, but didn't turn around.

Night began to fall as we trudged along.

"How much longer?" Hugh, the boy with the quilfsh head, asked.

"Right….. Now!" Leaf ran ahead into a thicket of trees.

"GREEN!" Red exclaimed quickly followed.

We all quickly followed after Leaf and we came into a clearing.

A lone wooden cabin stood in the middle of the clearing, Leaf stood at the door, fiddling with the knob.

"Come on you stupid thing." She muttered under her breath, trying to open the door.

After not being able to turn the knob she began to ram into the door.

"Red, come give me a hand." She muttered.

He went over and began ramming the door.

Then Hugh and the other kid, Ethan I think went to help.

"On three." Leaf began.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!"


	19. Chapter 19

**I GOT AN A+ ON MY ORAL! YASSSSS**

**eh-hem! Chapter 19!**

**Sorry for the lateness...**

Lyra's POV

I woke up all dizzy. My body felt like a helicopter taking a crash landing.

Everything I saw seemed blurry to me, but I was able to take notice when a weirdly dressed guy walked in. He wore what looked like a sports suit, topped with a lab coat, and accessorized with the funniest looking thing on his head.

"Are you…Lyra?" the man asked, walking over. I nodded slowly.

"I'm Colress. It's nice to meet you." He stretched out his hand, and I shook it. "Now, I'm sure you're confused. I can explain everything to you. Would you like that?"

I smiled. "That would be great."

"Alright, follow me."

We walked down a narrow hall. "Welcome to my lab," Colress said as we approached a room filled with nothing but the color white.

I looked around. Tables stretched across the room, each topped with different things.

At the end of the room, a large screen was projected. I walked over.

Colress accompanied me. "Do you see what this screen is sharing with me?"

I looked closely to answer. There was a large map, with lots of flashing lights in one particular space. "What's with the lights?"

Colress smiled. "Well, there's a game I've always wanted to play. But, a lot of my coworkers don't seem to enjoy games. They're too grown up, I guess. So, I figured I could play the game with kids. You like games, don't you, Lyra?"

"Yeah! In fact, I haven't been able to play really in a while now. But I'll play with you!"

"Great! Only, we can't play the game with only the two of us. So, what I want you to do, is to find all of your friends and get them in one space. Then, we'll be able to play!"

Colress led me to the exit. "Now, remember, make sure all of your friends are in one place."

"Okay!"

Ethan's POV

I tried not to think over what had happened within the day. My heart throbbed when I did.

We had to stop Ghetsis and Giovanni. There was no alternative.

Leaf led us towards a cabin, located within the forest. After a lot of effort from the boys, the door heaved open, welcoming us to a small area with little more than a table and chair, and a small rug on the floor.

"Where are we?" N asked, looking around.

"Well," Leaf started. "Some time ago I went on the run, and I needed a place to stay. Thus the birth of this place happened. It isn't much, especially since there's a lot of us, but in light of our situation, I'd wager this place is the safest to be right now."

I smiled. "Thanks, Leaf."

A yawn escaped my lips. I looked around, before sitting down, leaning my back on the wall. Sleep came before I had time to exhale.

Hugh's POV

I woke up early in the morning, with Rosa leaning on my shoulder. The night had been so peaceful, and as the morning light peeled through the crack of the door, open ajar, I couldn't help but smile.

I looked around. Everyone was sleeping. Hilda, N, Leaf, Nathanial, Rosa, and Ethan all lay down, leaning on walls, like myself. But one was missing.

Getting up and walking out the cabin, I found the missing trainer. Red stared out into the forest, his mind clearly focused on something. He turned to look at me as I sat by him.

"We have to stop them," I said quietly. Red nodded.

"We can't do it barging into their headquarters. That worked for me three years ago, but all the grunts were inexperienced and unsure what to do. In their panic they forgot that they were much stronger than I had been, and they fleed. But now, they know that they can easily take us down. What can we do?"

I sat silently. Red had a point, but I didn't have an answer.

The door creaked open, and Leaf came over, sitting between me and Red.

"You two alright?" she said quietly. Without uttering a word, the both of us nodded.

"Good. I'll bring some pecha berries, I know where they grow here." Leaf stood up.

Red followed. "You aren't going alone, Leaf."

Leaf shrugged, and waited for Red to catch. The two left into the shadows the thick trees provided.

Hilda's POV

Breakfast in 'bed'? Great.

Breakfast given to me by N? Perfect.

The two of us relaxed like we hadn't been able to for a while, munching on the Pecha berries Red and Leaf had collected. I smiled. Why should I?

Nathanial blinked his eyes open, looking around. Leaf smiled, and handed him a Pecha berry. Nervous, he accepted it.

"You remind me of an old lady I once met," Nathanial said softly, after nibbling into the juicy fruit.

Leaf smiled, looking over at N, who smiled as well.

"The old lady you're talking about is my grandmother." She said, stroking Nathanial's long hair.

"Really?" Nathanial looked closely at her. "But, she said her granddaughter was my age."

Leaf laughed. "It's a long story," she said simply.

Blue's POV

I wasn't able to open my eyes, or move my body, but I could hear the voices of people bustling about. My body felt a lot better than it had been before. My breaths were whole again, and my mind was at ease.

"Is he here?" a voice asked, walking towards me. "Thankyou."

I felt a small movement as someone sat nearby me.

"Blue, if you can hear me, make some sort of noise," the voice instructed. Without moving my lips, I uttered a soft moan.

"Alright. Blue, I need your help. My name- well, my code name, is Looker. I want you to help me apprehend Ghetsis and Giovanni."

**omg looker is here :OOOOOOOOO**


	20. Chapter 20

**Woah we're at chapter 20 already? **

**Come on guys! Like, halfway there!**

**Again, this is a pretty long fanfic, longer than any other we've produced.**

-Silver's POV-

I never really saw the bullet coming.

There was a loud popping sound, and then utter silence.

Things all seemed to go in slow motion.

My eyes grew wide as immense pain flooded into my side.

"SILVER" I heard a girl scream, and I then I remembered falling to the ground. And it all went black.

The next thing I remembered was hearing a girl crying and feeling hot tears fell onto my face.

My side felt like it was on fire, and there was a hole.

Then nothingness again, as I drifted away.

I let out a scream as pain wouldn't go away in my side.

Pills were forced down my throat as I laid on a plush white bed.

My shirt was gone, as my torso felt numb.

"Calm down, please." A soothing voice tried.

I let out another scream as the pills began to choke me.

I could barely fell my body from my neck to my hips.

But my arms seemed to work perfectly fine. My hands squeezed the mattress beneath me.

"Please. Try to calm down." The soothing voice said again.

I began to cough as water was poured down my throat, pushing the multiple pills down my throat.

"Sssshhhhhhhhhh. Calm down, you're alright. I promise, Silver." The voice said taking my hand.

The voice registered in my head, it was my mother.

But she's been dead. Who was this lady?

-Nathanial's POV-

I looked up at the tree girl as she smiled at me, stroking my hair.

I smiled back at her.

She seemed…. Nice.

The boy with the color name came up behind her and sat there.

"So, what are we going to do with this Cutie Pie?" The nice girl asked, looking over at the other people.

I looked around at all the faces that seemed to stare at me.

"Well he is kind of cute." The girl with doughnut sort of hair added.

They all stared at me with interest.

"But he'll have to go back." A boy with hair that stuck out the front added in after the girl.

"That's true." The girl that sat next to my older self-agreed.

"I don't want to go back!" I cried, jumping into the arms of the nice girl.

She was caught off guard as I hugged. "Please don't make me go back!"

I looked up at her as tears ran down my face.

She slowly patted the top of my head. "There, there."

Then she wrapped her arms around me, as though a hug. "No one is making you do anything. Right Red?"

I looked up at the boy that sat behind her.

"Yeah. Right." He muttered, looking away.

-Rosa's POV-

It sure caught us all off guard with Nathanial's sudden outburst. He had been so quiet.

I looked over N, to see his opinion on the matter.

But just simply looked away, with a sort of heartbroken look.

Leaf stood, holding Nathanial in her arms.

"Well, we should get leaving soon. I'm going salvage as much stuff as I can from the cellar, there are some useful things down there.

She sat down Nathanial and slowly walked to the back of the cabin, when Nathanial grabbed her by the leg.

"Please don't leave me here alone with them." He cried.

She picked him up again and handed him to Red.

"Nathanial, stay with Red. I'll be right back. I promise." She smiled, and kissed him on the top of his head.

-Leaf's POV-

I walked out the back of the cabin where a wooden door lead to a set of stairs that lead to the underground cellar.

The door of the cabin then shut silently.

I looked up, Red stood there, watching me.

"I thought I told you to watch Nathanial." I said, trying to open the wooden doors.

"Ethan's watching him." He replied simply as he aided me in trying to get the door open.

"I don't need your help." I said, standing to face him.

"By the looks of it, yes you do." He smirked.

"If you think you are going to replace Blue you are wrong." I said simply, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

-N's POV-

Nathanial glared at Ethan seemed to do the same. It seemed to be like they were having a starring contest.

Hilda leaned on my shoulder as she let out a sigh.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

I shrugged.

Ethan leaned in closer, as did Nathanial.

Then Nathanial blinked.

"HA!" Ethan exclaimed. "I WIN!"

"What! NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED!" Nathanial accused, jumping to his feet.

"I won fair and square pipsqueak." Ethan smirked.

"Ethan. I don't think." I tried to warn but it was too late.

"Pipsqueak?! Who are you calling pipsqueak?" Nathanial asked, with a glare. "REMATCH!"

It was different than I expected.

I would have gotten angry and ran away. But here Nathanial was, wanting a rematch.

Something was off.

My thoughts were cut off as a knock came from the door.

Who would be knocking on the door in the middle of the woods?

I stood up and went to the door.

A girl with hair that stood out at the sides stood outside the door.

She waited for someone to answer, then she knocked on the door again.

"Who is it?" Hilda asked, coming to see through the tiny peephole.

"A girl." I replied.

"What? Let me see." Ethan stood up and made his way over to us.

He let out a gasp and flung the door open.

The girl was surprised by the door opening and she smiled at the sight of Ethan. "Ethan! There you are!"

Ethan was shook up by the sight of the girl, like he knew the girl. "Lyra."

That was when I saw it.

A small metal bracelet hung on the girl's wrist. One with a familiar P on the side.

It was a tracking device made by Colress.

**DUN DUN DUUUN**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 is here!**

Hilda's POV

I looked over N's shoulder at the teenager smiling at us. N's eyes seemed to widen as he lay his eyes on her wrist. Wrapped like a bracelet was an odd gadget of sorts, with multiple wires and a metal plate with an all too familiar 'P' inscribed on it.

"Lyra!" Ethan cried, pushing through us and hugging the girl, Lyra.

"Ethan! I was looking for you!" Lyra smiled.

"R-really? You were looking for….me?" Ethan's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. I smirked.

"Yeah! You, Silver, and everyone else! Do you want to play a game?"

Ethan's giddy smile dropped instantly.

"Lyra, is it? I have a request to make of you," N said, walking over.

"What?"

"Can you remove that….bracelet…..from your arm?"

"But…" Lyra looked down at her wrist. "But this was a present! I can't take it off!"

"If that's the case, Lyra, then you'll have to leave."

Lyra frowned. "But I came all the way here to meet with you guys! Do you know Colress? He asked me if we could all play a game! So he asked me to get you guys!"

"Colress?" Rosa walked over, Hugh following her. "If Colress gave you that bracelet, then I think you should get rid of it."

Ethan's POV

My heart sunk. In Lyra's eyes, I was just like the rest. Nothing special about me.

At least she didn't like Silver more than me. If she chose a bully over me…..

I walked back into the cabin, ignoring the arguments outside. I didn't assist Lyra when everyone argued with her. I sat down, looking at Nathanial, who still wore a goofy grin.

"Do you want to play best of 5? We've tied, and I wanna be the champion!"

"Not now," I said, softly. Nathanial sat besides me, leaning over his little head on my shoulder.

At least someone appreciated my company.

Hugh's POV

N grew annoyed. He grabbed Lyra's arm, tore the 'bracelet' off, and smashed it under his foot. Lyra screamed and cried, but the bracelet was no more.

"What's all the commotion?" Leaf stepped out of the cellar doors, arms carrying a basket. Red followed her up the stairs. "Everyone, calm down, and sit inside. I can't deal with this."

Like a mother ordering around her kids, we all obeyed Leaf's instruction and sat down, staring at the floor. Not a single noise was uttered, except for the whimpers from Lyra.

"Lyra, please don't cry," Rosa pleaded softly. "That bracelet was actually a tracking device. Colress was using you to destroy all of us."

"How's that supposed to make her feel better?" Hilda asked, looking at her sister strangely.

N, Ethan, and Red all sat silently, with glum expressions. I wasn't really sure why.

"Alright, guys. Here's the plan."

We all turned to look at Leaf.

"We need to train our pokemon, and we need to ready ourselves. Whether we're ready or not, we'll be found eventually if we just sit here doing nothing. So I think we should form training groups. Rosa, Hugh, and Lyra can be one team. I'll train with Hilda and N. As for Red and Ethan, you two can train together."

"What about me?" Nathanial piped. Leaf smiled.

"Nathanial, you can join Red and Ethan. Sound good?"

"Okay. I like them," Nathanial smiled, hugging Ethan, then doing the same to Red.

"Alright. Now, let's make a force the Plasmas and the Rockets don't stand a chance against!"

Blue's POV

My body began to feel a lot better, and I had Looker to thank, for donating blood to my recovery.

"How do you expect me to help you?" I looked over at the investigator.

"Well," Looker began, "I have heard of your triumphs in the past, and I think your partnership would be valuable. We'll investigate the scene, undercover, then decide how to stop the grunts and their Bosses."

"That would be awesome! What about my friends?"

Looker frowned. "From what I hear, your friends are a large group, which is one thing you should avoid when trying to go unnoticed. I think it would be best if you didn't associate with them for the time being. We'll distract them and vice versa."

"How about just Leaf?"

"Leaf seems like a good leader. I think the group needs her."

"Can I at least tell her, then? That I won't be joining the group? She'll think I'm neglecting her!"

"If she knew what you were doing, she might distract herself from training the rest of the trainers to her full potential. It's best for her to think you're safe and sound here in the hospital."

Lyra's POV

"Feraligatr, come on out!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Hugh called. "Here we witness a fine battle between Rosa from Nuvema Town, and Lyra, from….where are you from?"

I giggled. "New Bark Town," I answered.

"….and Lyra from New Bark Town! This will be a one-on-one battle, with Lyra's Feraligatr and Rosa's Serperior! Ooh, both contestants have chosen their starter. But which will win out? Let's-"

"Hugh!" Rosa laughed. "You can cut the act. We don't have an audience."

"Oh well," Hugh shrugged.

I laughed. Hugh was really funny! Why wasn't Ethan more like that?

"Well, let the battle begin!"

"I have the type-advantage, Lyra! Don't expect a win!"

"Oh yeah? Feraligatr, use Surf!" I smirked. They hadn't seen me in battle, but now they were going to see how awesome I was as a trainer, and how great of a bond Feraligatr and I shared.

"Serperior! Use Leaf Blade!"

"Dodge!" I cried. Feraligatr did just that, in the nick of time, too. "Now, use Ice Fang!"

It seemed really effective. Serperior looked really worn down.

"Give up?" I taunted. Rosa sneered.

"Not just yet! Leaf Storm!"

If Rosa had used this first, then I think she might have beaten me. But the Ice Fang had slowed Serperior down, and he wasn't half as strong. The move didn't do much against Feraligatr.

"Alright! One more Surf!"

Feraligatr issued the command, and Serperior was out.

"I win!" I danced in victory. Being a trainer was really fun!

?'s POV

Ghetsis walked into the room, where Colress stared at a projection on the wall.

"How goes your plan?" he asked, peering himself at the map. A flash of light appeared yet again, in the middle of a route.

"There's Lyra," Colress said, pointing at the flashing light. Ghetsis stared at the light.

At once, the light disappeared.

"Wha-where's the light?" Ghetsis began to panic.

"The tracker has been destroyed," Colress replied.

"But, then how will we know where they are?"

Colress laughed. "Don't you get it? If the device was destroyed, that means someone with sense must have found Lyra and broken the tracker. And who else but our meddling trainers? Ghetsis, we've found them."

**Dun dun duuuuun!**

**Announcement to any interested! I may discontinue the chapter drawings, or, at the least, draw them on paper instead of digitally. I'm running out of time to do this, and with finals coming up, even uploading chapters is a hassle. So...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi**

-Silver's POV-

I was released from the hospital the next day. Well, I wouldn't say released, it was more like I escaped .

I didn't belong in a hospital.

Hospitals are for weak people who can't handle a little pain.

My side ached as I somehow managed to escape.

The soothing voice that sounded like mother just turned out to be a nurse, no more, no less. I must have been delusional from all those pain killers.

I let out a sigh as my side ached from the effort of walking.

My entire torso was wrapped in a thick white bandage, however my side had bloomed a dark red.

My dark navy blue shirt was still stained and had a large hole in it.

Somehow I managed to make it to the nearest laundry mat. Pulling loose change out of my pocket and book bag, I inserted it into the closest washer, while people stared at me with curiosity.

I slipped my shirt off, as my chest became bare. There were a few gasps, but no one dared to say anything.

I tossed the shirt into the machine and shut the door. Just when I was about to turn it on, "You might need this." A teenage girl a little younger than me smiled, holding out a jug of laundry detergent.

She stood there, watching me, waiting.

I stared at her, then at the jug in her hand.

Hesitantly, I took it. "Thanks."

"You might want to put it on the shirt directly too. Just to make sure the stain come out." She smiled then walked away.

I watched her as she walked back to a lady holding a baby.

When the lady saw me, she smiled and waved.

I smiled hesitantly, and then waved back.

Maybe, just maybe.

There is some good left in this barren forsaken world.

-N's POV-

"Zourark! I chose you!" I shouted, throwing a pokeball into the thin, cold, frigid air.

My small fox friend had evolved into its final form, and now stood glaring at its opponent, Leaf's Venausar.

"I will be the referee for this one on one battle." Hilda said, looking at us both in turn. "It will be N's Zourark, vs. Leaf's Venasaur. The battle…. STARTS NOW!"

"Zourark! Transform and use shadow claw!"

The tall fox in front of me changed into a venasaur and used the exact move ordered to.

In one second, Zourark looked at me and smiled.

Like he was almost saying something.

But then, he realized I was doing nothing and smile fell.

He just realized I couldn't talk to Pokémon anymore.

-Red's POV-

"Why don't you just tell her how you really feel?" Ethan suggested, leaning back on the railing of the old cabin.

"She likes someone else." I confessed.

"The pale, sparkly vampire guy?" HE looked at me.

"Yes him." I laughed, imagining Blue as Edward Cullen from the Twilight series.

"So it's basically like an Edward vs. Jacob sort of thing?" He looked up at me with curiosity.

"Basically," I answered, watching Nathanial play around with Charizard before Ethan and I battle.

"I still can't imagine Leaf as a Bella." He sighed.

"She is nothing like her." I sighed also.

"You know what?" Ethan said, sitting up.

"What?" I asked.

"You need to woo her." He looked me dead in the eyes and smirked.

"What?" I was confused.

"You know, woo. Flirt?" He perked back up.

"No…" I sighed.

"Oh, this is going to be a lot of work then…." He sighed in defeat.

"What about you and Lyra?" I asked, a little curious.

But that was not a question I should have asked.

"You just had to ask that?" Ethan asked, while Nathanial patted his back in support.

I let out a sigh. Who knew girls were so complicated?

-Rosa's POV-

Lyra is a lot more annoying then she appears to be.

But she is a lot stronger too.

She beat Serperior in a matter of minutes, WHILE USING A WATER-TYPE!

I should have won! I had the type advantage!

But she seemed to be enjoying herself at the very least.

Every time Hugh would open his mouth she would be laughing.

"Hey, Lyra?" I asked, just starting to get a little used to her antics and personality.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"What do you think about Ethan?" I asked.

"Oh, Ethan." She was surprised at what I asked. "Well…"

-Leaf's POV-

N turned out not to be a force to be reckoned with.

"Who knew you were Mr. Strong guy." I laughed.

"Yeah. But I'll never be strong enough to beat Hilda." He smiled as she came by and hung on his shoulder.

"Oh, I see." I sighed in defeat.

"What's the matter Leaf?" Hilda asked in concern.

"Nothing." I replied. "Just a little tired, that's all." I pretended to yawn.

"Oh, ok." N shrugged.

"So, Hilda. Do you want to battle?" I asked, nonchalant.

But before she could utter one word, a loud explosion set off.

My eyes grew wide as smoke, dirt, and dust kicked up.

"Get down!" I scorned at the two as I laid flat to the ground.

"What is that?" N muttered from the ground.

I gulped in a breeze of clean air before the mess washed over us.

"Leaf?" Hilda said with a tone of worry.

I looked up, and saw a smirk right the cloud of dust.

I knew this smirk too well.

We were doomed.

Team Plasma, and Team Rocket, had once again found us.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Giovanni smirked

I spit out the dirt that gathered in my mouth.

"Giovanni." I cursed.

"Oh, is this the little girl you made a deal with?" A man with pointy green hair smirked at his side.

"Yes it is." Giovanni smiled. "Ghetsis I would like you to meet Leaf. Or should I say. Green."

"Nice to meet you." Ghetsis smirked.

**Thanks to you guys who favorited, followed, or reviewed! It means a lot to us!**

**Bye**


	23. Chapter 23

**This three day weekend I had recently messed up my schedule. Thats why i've been uploading a day late.**

**But fear not! June 12 is around the corner! And I will be free!**

**Free to work on writing, anyways. And publishing.**

Hugh's POV

My heart pounded as we came face to face with Ghetsis and Giovanni. They'd found us, again?

"Everyone, NOW!" Leaf cried. I wasn't exactly sure what she'd meant, but the pokéball in my hand left me an assumption.

"Emboar, come on out!" I cried, sending the pokemon I'd raised from an egg out.

It seemed we all had the same idea. Anyone who didn't already have their partner pokemon out sent it out.

"Emboar, use flamethrower!"

"Serperior, Leaf Storm!"

"Oshawott, use Surf!"

…..and everyone else used moves. You get the gist of it.

Anyways, I think all the moves used at once would have blown them out of sight. No one could have survived that.

But, we underestimated them, I guess.

The unification of the attacks led to a giant cloud of dust. Coughs were released from the mouths of each of us. When the damage subsided, we discovered the plane unharmed, and the passengers laughing.

"Did you think that would work?" Giovanni said through laughs. "Did you think we would be so easy to defeat? Two adults who had been preparing for weeks lose to some kids with no plan? I highly doubt it."

"Leave," N growled.

"Oooh, Ghetsis, I'm frightened. Aren't you?"

The two howled with laughter.

"Anyways," Ghetsis said, once his laughs were done, "We wanted a word with some of you."

"Like we would ever listen to you, Ghetsis," Hilda seethed.

"Okay, fine. Plan B, then." Ghetsis released Kyurem from a pokeball.

"Glaciate."

Lyra's POV

I was cold.

But, that makes sense. I was frozen.

Somehow I was living though. I just couldn't move, and it was cold.

Like, imagine being in a pool of water, but the water was super cold, and you couldn't move.

Small holes in the glacier we were in gave us air. I think we would have died otherwise.

It hurt to be like that. My body felt numb, and I felt like we would actually die if we weren't freed soon.

I couldn't move, but I could see and hear. I watched as Ghetsis, which I think was his name, grabbed the little boy that had been with us, and shout, "See you later….hopefully not."

And they left.

I wish Silver was here. He'd help us out.

Blue's POV

Looker led me through the city of Vermillion, into one of the buildings. Opening a file cabinet, he pulled out a file, which he handed over to me.

"Now, from what we've gathered on Giovanni and Ghetsis, both are the bosses of teams that planned on stealing the pokemon from trainers to strengthen their teams/eliminate any possible threats towards them. Both teams were defeated twice, each by kids."

I looked curiously at Looker. "Why are you telling me this? Do you think this is why both of them united? Since they had a lot in common?"

"Well, it's a start. Having similar aims would probably have a big deal to do with their unity. They just merged it all into one. Which, seeing things through their eyes, is actually pretty wise. Losing twice probably led to the loss of team members for both Plasma and Rocket. So, they've just joined all the loyal ones to make one strong force."

"So, what will we do?"

"Well, I want to confirm everything we have assumed. I want to know their real aims."

I began to grow annoyed. "So? How will that stop them? Do you expect to waltz in, tell everyone you've been spying on them, and expect them to go to jail without a fuss? They're more savage than when I fought them three years ago. They'll kill if they have to. I was in the hospital earlier today because Giovanni stripped away all my blood!"

"I can see you're of the impatient type. You want to jump straight in. But you need to realize things need to be done in a step-by-step process."

"Well, do you think they'll wait for us to know enough to apprehend them? If we take our time, they'll go ahead, maybe find my friends, and they could be dead. But that's fine, right? Just so long as we've apprehended them for the right reasons?"

"Blue, calm down." Looker stared me in the eye. "I'm no fool. I know what I'm doing. I've dealt with many criminals in the past. It was I, with the assistance of Dawn Platinum, helped the admins switch to good once their lead had been consumed by the world of distortion. You need to know you enemy to persuade them. If we learn the aims of Giovanni and Ghetsis, we can persuade them to quit it. As you say, they are too strong to fight."

"It won't work," I said, looking down. "Their hearts are too cruel to fix."

Hilda's POV

My body ached. Everything hurt, and I felt death approaching me.

This was torture at its finest. I couldn't move, couldn't blink, could scarcely breathe, and felt my bodily functions slow down.

I wondered what it would be like to be frozen, about a week ago, when Ghetsis had failed to make happen, and now I knew. But I wasn't happy to receive the answer.

My eyesight began to grow worse and worse. Everything was blurred, and large black spots formed wherever I looked.

And on top of all this, Nathanial had been taken back by Ghetsis.

I wish Blue was here. Or Layla. Or even Silver.

Anyone with a heart enough to save us. Or kill us. Either way, to end our suffering.

**Did we just...?**

**We did.**

**See you all tomorrow (hopefully) for the next chapter...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yo yo yo my name is Joe**

**Just kidding. Its not.**

**Chapter 24! **

-Nathanial's POV-

Father's grip was like stone on my arm. I tried my best to escape, but he held on tight.

"Let me go!" I cried, trying to pull away.

"Knock it off Nathanial!" HE scorned, getting down in my face.

Tears dripped down my face as I tried to pull away.

He forced me down a long hallway and then pushed me into a room.

"Stay, here." He said in a tone that meant he was not in the mood for any arguments.

The door slammed shut behind him and I sat alone in the dark cold room.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" I cried, screaming and slamming myself against the cold metal door. "Where is RED? ETHAN? LEAF! I WANT TO SEE THEM!"

Footsteps retreated down the hall and I was left alone.

I sniffled then crawled away from the door.

I was in a room that was too familiar for me to process. It had a large half pike, with multiple toys to play with. It was the room I sort of grew up in. It was my own happy world. But I knew, this was no happily ever after.

I crawled into the darkest corner and curled up into a ball.

And I sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed.

No one was coming for me.

-Silver's POV-

The blood in my shirt finally came out and I repaired the hole.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed towards Mt. Silver, that was the last place I saw my friends, and Lyra was still there. But that also meant my father was still there.

"Did you hear what happened?" Someone asked as I passed two people talking.

"No? What?" The other person asked.

I slowed down my pace a little, curious about what they were talking about.

"I heard, some trainer froze the route by Mt. Silver." The first person said.

I stopped, midstride.

"Is that even possible?" The other person asked in awe.

"Yeah." They answered, crossing their arms.

I adjusted my book and sprinted.

As fast as my feet could carry I ran to Mt. Silver.

When I got there, the people were not kidding.

Just around a small wooden cabin were there large mounds of glaciers.

My bag slipped off my shoulder and I slowly walked toward the glaciers, small hole were all over them, almost like to let oxygen in.

I cupped my hands over my eyes and peered inside.

My eyes grew wide as I made out a familiar shape.

Hilda.

She held N's hand, closing her eyes tightly, almost like bracing for the end.

N on the other hand, had his eyes closed, but he looked sort of at peace. Right next to N was a girl that I defended against my father, Leaf I think. She held onto N's other hand while small tears ran down her face.

I moved on past them, but promising to come back.

Red, and Ethan were trapped in another glacier, I never really liked Ethan. But I couldn't just let him die.

Then past them were a girl with doughnut like hair and boy with a quilfish head. And the last person. Was Lyra.

My eyes grew wide as the girl that taught me how to smile, stood frozen in a tall glacier. She carried that goofy smile she always had. But just past it, was pain.

I ran back to my bag and frantically pulled out a pokeball.

"Typhlosion. Come on out." I called.

My fire type partner roared as it was released from it capsule. When he saw me smiled.

"Typhlosion. Use a light flamethrower on all those glaciers, make sure not to burn any of the people inside, please."

Typhlosion smiled again and turned away.

I could feel the heat radiating off the flamethrower as the ice began to melt.

After a few minutes all the ice melted and all the victims fell to the ground, thankfully unharmed.

"Hilda." Knelt by her, as she gasped for air. "Are you ok?"

She took deep breaths then look up at me, a smile forming instantly. "Silver."

I stood up as gasps for air surrounded me.

I walked past everyone where the one person I would die for laid.

"Lyra." I squatted down by here taking her hand.

"Silver." She looked at me, as tears slowly rolled down her face.

-Leaf's POV-

I never was frozen alive before.

It bit at my skin and made me shudder, trying to warm up.

But soon all movement came to a halt.

I could feel N's hand in my own as he too became cold.

Tears ran down my face and then stopped, frozen onto my skin.

I was frozen for what seemed like seemed forever, until a warm radiating heat washed over at us.

An orange flame licked the ice around me, slowly melting it. But I didn't feel a thing.

I fell to the ground once all the ice was gone. I gasped for air, trying my best to get some.

"Hilda." I heard someone say. "Are you ok?"

I looked over past N to where Hilda sat.

A familiar boy with red hair sat next to her.

She looked up and gasped. "Silver."

He stood up, smiling at her. Then he made his way past us to where Lyra was.

He knelt by her, tears falling down his face.

He took her hand. "Lyra."

She looked up and gasped. "Silver." She cried. "Is that really you?"

He nodded. "Yes, Lyra. It's me. I'm here, and I always will be."

His smile soon faded away, and was replaced by a look of pain.

He doubled over, holding his side.

"Silver!" Lyra cried, trying to find out what was wrong.

"I'm fine." He muttered, holding his side.

I then realized what was wrong, that exact spot was where he had been shot. By his own father, Giovanni. He was shot because of me.

**Dangit Leaf everything is your fault get it together.**

**By the way sorry I just realized that chapt 23 never uploaded, so...**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm horrible. I've been soo inactive recently.**

**But, in my defense, since my last update I've had exams week, and several surprise parties for my moving friends. I've had little time to myself nowadays.**

Hilda's POV

I gasped for breath. Silver had done it. He'd saved us from the torture we'd been enduring thanks to Ghetsis.

"Nathanial," Leaf whispered softly. "I wonder if he's okay."

I smiled over at her. "We'll find him."

After we'd all rested and thawed out our bodies, we prepared ourselves to move on.

"Well," I said, when I realized everyone was as clueless if not more than myself on how to move forward, "we trained our pokemon, our friends, but it seems they were one step ahead of us. Having tough pokemon won't get us far when that's what they expect of us. Which, if you ask me, makes sense. All of us have either faced Ghetsis or Giovanni when they were in power, and our pokemon friends were the reason their teams ended up disbanding. So this time, it's understandable that they'd prepare against an attack."

"So," N said, standing up, "our solution is clear as well. We can't be obvious. After all, we can use our situation to our advantage. Ghetsis left us all to die, and he is under the impression that in a few hours, we all will be so. He won't come after anyone who's dead."

Silver stood up. "Which is why," he began, "you all need to stay low. In the meantime, I think I should face them, and if I fail, you all can take respective actions. But until then you all have the liberty to remain at ease."

"Are you crazy?" I looked at Silver with surprise. "You seem in worse shape than the rest of us. If anything, you should stay behind, and we should go. We can use a surprise attack."

"You're the one who's crazy, Hilda. If they know you're alive, they'll try to kill you again. Meanwhile, as you said, I'm in the worst condition. I'm as good as dead anyways. So it's best if I go alone."

"Guys!" Lyra jumped up and held up her hands as if to stop us. "Stop fighting, now!"

Lyra's POV

My wish had come true.

Silver, my knight in shining armor saved me. And everyone else.

And now he was gambling his own life for our safety.

What a hero.

I don't really get what Ethan always says about him. Silver isn't exactly a bully. He's nice! Would a bully save your life? I don't think so!

Even still, I didn't like how Silver and the older girl, Hilda, I think, were fighting. So I yelled at them. Both stared at me with confusion and surprise.

"Hilda, maybe Silver is right, and Silver, maybe Hilda is right too," I said, feeling proud with my statement. It made sense to me.

But… I don't think it made sense to anyone else. They all looked at me with a strange expression.

"Well then," Silver said calmly, "what do you propose we do, Lyra?"

I pondered it for a moment. Nothing came to mind.

"That's it!" N exclaimed. "Lyra!"

"What?"

"Colress sent Lyra to find us and bring us to him. He must still think she's clueless. So, if Lyra goes-"

"I don't think so, N. How dare you send Lyra out, when they could easily kill her?"

"Silver, I think N's plan works! I'll tell Colress that you guys didn't want to play, and if it doesn't work, then you can come along with me hidden unless I need your help!" I exclaimed, trying to sound smart. But I wasn't so sure about what I had just said….

Hugh's POV

I was impressed.

Lyra had said something smart. Forgive me for being rude, but she seemed like an innocent, clueless kid. I didn't expect her to understand any of what was being said.

Okay, I am sounding pretty mean, I guess.

…..Anyways. The argument continued without end. Hilda, N, Silver, and Lyra kept at it for a while. Meanwhile, Red and Ethan chatted off to the side, and the rest of us did nothing really. I sat down, waiting for the argument to finish, and a decision to be made.

"Fine," Hilda said, unhappily. Silver smiled triumphantly.

"Alright everyone, here's the deal." Silver called out. "Lyra and I will go towards Mt. Silver,"

"Hehe, did you guys know Silver has the same name as the mountain?" Lyra giggled.

"…anyways. Lyra will walk over to Colress, and pretend to be clueless. She'll proclaim 'they didn't want to come with me,', and we'll see if Colress will reveal something to Lyra. If he sees through her, and knows that she's trying to trick him, I'll step in to help."

"Silver," Hilda added, "we need some way of contacting you. If you get into trouble, we need to be able to help you."

"Do you have an idea what we should do?"

"Well," N undid the latches of his Xtransciever, "you can borrow this. If you need to, call Hilda."

"One more thing," Leaf said softly, "please look for Nathanial."

Blue's POV

Looker and I sat for hours more in that room. I was bored out of my mind. The idea of sitting down and filing papers never interested me. I needed action.

And action soon came.

"Okay," Looker said, putting a sheet of paper in the last file, "now we need to head over to Mt. Silver and sneak in, finding our way to their HQ room. If they're there, we'll spy and listen in to see if they have anything of interest to say. If not, we'll sneak in and take whatever clue-supplying artifacts we can." Looker walked across the room and handed me a large paper bag. "Change into the outfit in there, and meet me outside."

I opened the bag, revealing a Team Rocket uniform. As instructed, I put it on and went outside.

"Alright, let's go."

We were deep into Mt. Silver. I wasn't really sure exactly where in the mountain we were, but we were somewhere.

I followed Looker down the hall. After a while of walking aimlessly, my eyes took a rest upon a door.

Loud bangs came from the other side, followed by the shrieks of a child.

"Let me out! Let me out!" the voice cried.

The door had a lock on the outside. Twisting the key, which was left inside the door, I opened the door, and a little boy ran over, hugging my legs.

After my surprise had worn off, I looked closely at the child. He had wild green hair, similar to N's. In fact…this kid looked just like N, only as a child.

"Do you know Leaf?" the boy said, wiping his tears away. I nodded, with surprise.

"Can you take me to her?"

Before I could reply, the sounds of footsteps rung in my ears as some men approached us.

"Call reinforcements! These two've let the kid out of the room!" one of them cried.

"Blue, what did you do?" Looker cried.

With no plan, and a sure will, I picked up the kid and ran out of the mountain as fast as my legs would take me.

Ethan's POV

Great. Just great.

Not only did Lyra think of me as she did anyone else, she had a clear infatuation for Silver. And the two went off, together.

Was I to live the life of solitude?

Even Nathanial, the one person who deemed me worthy of being around, was gone. I was alone.

Sure, I had Red, who understood how I felt, but Red seemed distant in his thoughts. He didn't talk as much.

We stayed in the cabin, silent, and unsure of what to do. Hilda peeked over at her watch every other second.

"They'll be fine," N assured her, placing her hand in his. Hilda smiled.

"I know, but I'm still worried. Lyra reminds me of Layla. Speaking of her, I wonder how she's doing?" Hilda frowned. "She must hate us all by now."

I didn't know Layla at all, really. My only connection to her was through Red, who'd told me briefly about her. She was a good friend of Hilda's who had been injured in a landslide and was condemned to crutches. But, when confronted by the Plasmatic Rockets, Layla's crutches were stolen, and she had no way of moving about.

Recently, when we'd met the older girl, the one with navy blue hair, Sabrina, I think, she'd taken Layla, Silver, and Blue to a safer place.

As my mind refocused into the present, I could see Hilda and N were arguing.

"What's their deal?" I asked, looking over at Rosa.

"Hilda wants to go visit Layla, but N is against it, saying it's too risky," she replied.

I groaned. Unhappiness floated all about me and those around me. Except for Silver. He was giddy as can be. He'd gotten the only girl I'd ever admired to fall for him, and they were together.

-?- 's POV

An alarm rung throughout the cavern walls. Grunts ran about frantically.

In the ruckus, two teens did their best to hide themselves, which seemed to work. No one noticed them.

Ghetsis stormed into hall 3B, furious. A single white door was flung open, and inside, nothing.

Where Nathanial should have been, not a trace of him was left.

Ghetsis cursed under his breath. He flung around, facing the nearby grunts.

"Look in every single nook and cranny, and find any remaining trainers who dare oppose me," he growled, "and kill them."

**KILL THEM ALL**


	26. Chapter 26

**Any followers will probs hate me at this point, but I have a duty to submit these chapters!**

**I did the math, and I owe you guys chapters 25-30. Forgive me, and enjoy!**

-Rosa's POV-

Hugh let out a sigh as we sat along the cabin wall, Hilda and N were bickering about something.

"What are they fighting about this time?" I asked Hugh, a little tried.

"Hilda wants to see Layla, but N thinks it's too risky." He answered, letting me lay my head on his shoulder.

"Oh." I replied simply, my eyes growing heavy.

"Why are they fighting?" Ethan asked me, watching the two fight it out.

I sighed and passed along the message. "Hilda wants to see Layla, but N thinks it's too risky."

"Oh," he said in a sense of defeat.

My eyes slowly grew heavy and I was soon transported away from the cabin to dreamland.

-N's POV-

"IT'S JUST TOO RISKY!" I shouted at Hilda, who insisted that we all go see Layla in Saffron.

"BUT THIS IS LAYLA WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!" She shouted back.

"TOO RISKY! WHAT IF ROCKET OR PLASMA IS JUST WAITING TO GET US THERE! WE ARE NOT IN THE CONDITION TO FIGHT!" I fought back, edging closer to her.

"BUT N!" Hilda was on the brink of crying, but fearlessly she fought.

"ENOUGH!" Leaf screamed, getting in-between the two of us.

We both backed a little in surprise.

"Listen, while you two are here bickering. Silver and Lyra are scarifying their lives trying to get us information. Meanwhile, Nathanial is missing! Captured by Ghetsis. N, you know Ghetsis too well, and you know what sort of things he would do. Just imagine." Leaf was on the verge of tears as her voice wavered up and down.

I gulped and stayed silent, watching Leaf as she nearly broke down crying.

"So, please. Stop fighting." She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

"Green." Red stood up and made his way over to Leaf and kneeled by her. "It's ok." He placed a hand on her back as she sobbed.

"It's not ok." Leaf sobbed then looked up at Red. "Blue is probably dead, and Nathanial is being tortured to death!" She glared at Red as he retreated a little.

But she was half right. No one knew about Blue's current condition, but Nathanial was not being tortured, at the very most he was locked in my old play room. Which is pretty bad too.

"It'll be alright Green. It will be alright." Red whispered.

-Nathanial's POV-

I clung tightly to the boy that rescued me from the evil play room.

He promised me he would take me to Leaf. I want Leaf.

The boy had spikey light brown hair and his blue eyes were filled with determination.

"What did you do?" The man that ran beside us asked the boy.

"This boy needs Leaf." The boy answered.

The man then ran faster than us and got in front, making my rescuer stop.

"No, not a chance." He held his arms out wide in front of us, glaring at the boy, my rescuer.

"But Looker." The boy that held me protested.

"No, Blue. You must not let them know you are alive."

"But-"

"Blue." The man sighed.

Blue looked down at me in defeat and sat me down on the ground.

"I'm sorry buddy." He kneeled by me and looked me in the eyes.

"But." I pleaded, grabbing his arm. "You promised."

He looked down in defeat and then up at the man. "Are you sure."

The man nodded, crossing his arms.

Blue looked back down at me, slowly his reached for a small necklace with a gray stone on it, slipping the jewelry off.

"Here, I'm sorry. Take this to Leaf." He slowly draped the necklace around my neck and stood up. "I'm really sorry."

Together he and the man slowly retreated away from me.

"BUT YOU PROMISED!" I cried, holding the stone in my hand. "You promised."

-Silver's POV-

Lyra and I stood in the shadows as grunts ran around frantic.

"Come on." I whispered to her when most of the grunts were gone.

We both sneaked around the corners watching to make sure no spotted us.

"Sir, it seems the boy has escaped." A grunt reported to man with hair that was naturally blonde but had a streak of blue that wrapped around his head.

"What?" The man replied furious.

Lyra peered at the man and gasped. "That's Colress!"

"What?" I looked back at the man, he looked like a scientist alright. But not much of a mad scientist.

"Are you sure?" I asked Lyra, a little worried that she was going to talk to him. 'Alone.'

She nodded. "I'm sure."

I let out a sigh as I watched the grunt retreat away.

"Don't worry, Silver." Lyra smiled, making my nerves at ease a little, but not much. "I'll be fine. And if anything goes wrong, you'll be there to protect me."

I blushed. "Yeah, right. Of course!"

She smiled, then left the safety and security of the shadows to the man with the weird hair.

He smiled when he saw her.

I was on edge most of the time as Lyra made her way over to the man.

I hope all will work out. Then the weird device that N clipped on my wrist rang.

Causing Colress to look over in my direction, an evil smile forming on his sickly pale face.

"Silver, so glad you could join us."

**BY THE WAY I NEVER SAID BEFORE BECAUSE I FORGOT BUT AOIFKEFJOFIKLDFLAKEF HOENN REMAKES I'VE WAITED MY WHOLE LIFE FOR THIS THIS IS AMAZING I AM CRYING AND IT COMES OUT LIKE RIGHT AROUND MY BIRTHDAY DOUBLE SCORE**

**I'm definetely getting Alpha Sapphire. which one are you gonna get? Post in the reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Um...**

**Okay this chapter sounds REALLY familiar and I feel I may have uploaded it before...**

Lyra's POV

Well, things were looking good, and then…

A ringing sound came from Silver's direction, and Colress followed the tune. Silver wasn't able to hide in time.

"Silver," Colress said, smiling. "So glad you could join us."

Colress turned to me. "Lyra, I was under the impression that no one wanted to come with you. Did you lie to me?"

"N-no!" (Now's a good time to say it-I happen to be a good improviser. So, I was ready with a good lie.) "I was honest! They'd all told me not to come back. But I didn't want you to have to play alone. I didn't know Silver followed me."

"I don't trust you, Colress," Silver scowled.

I smiled, on the inside. Silver was a pretty good improviser too.

"Well, Silver, that isn't very nice. Anyways, that's an Xtransciever on your wrist, is it not? Those are sold exclusively in Unova. How did you get your hands on one? Or," Colress added, "did a Unovan trainer lend you theirs?" Colress turned around to face a scientist. "didn't Ghetsis announce that the trainers Hilda, Rosa, N, and Hugh had all been frozen?" The scientist nodded.

Colress turned back to us, with an 'explain' expression. I looked over at Silver.

"I got this shipped from Unova," Silver answered.

"I don't believe you." Before either of us could react, Colress grabbed Silver's wrist and pulled it towards him. Looking at the glass of the Xtransciever, he read aloud, "Message from Hilda: How are things going on your end? Are you in Mt. Silver yet?"

A chuckle escaped Colress' lips. He called over a passing grunt.

"Tell Ghetsis I found some meddling trainers. And tell him the ones he took care of are still at large."

Hilda's POV

I sat on the bench inside the cabin. N sat silently beside me. We'd been like this for an hour or so.

"Hilda," N said finally, "I understand how you feel. I know you want to visit Layla, and I admire you for the love you have for your friend. But, hear me out. You're my friend, and I love you. If you got hurt and I did nothing to stop you, I'd never forgive myself. I don't want you to travel to Saffron because of the situation we're in. I'm sure Layla will forgive you for not seeing her."

I looked N in the eyes for a moment, before pulling him into a hug.

"I know, N. I love you too."

N smiled. "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

"How could I be? Even if I was for a millisecond, your charm would change my opinion right away." I smiled. "Like, when you told me you were the King of Team Plasma. I was a little upset, but I forgave you quickly after that."

N's expression turned blank.

"What? Hilda, what are you talking about?"

I stared confused. "Don't you remember? That day, on the Ferris wheel, not long after we'd first met?"

"No," N said, grasping his forehead as though fighting a headache. "I don't remember it at all."

Ethan's POV

I sat down silently outside. Sure, it was unbelievably boring, but there wasn't much to do inside.

After what seemed like hours of nothing happening, I heard a soft rustle in the trees, and the whimpers of a child.

I craned my head, listening for any more sounds.

The whimpers grew louder, as a figure came into view. Looking closely, I could see it was…

"Nathanial!" I cried. The boy walked over, tears streaked across his face.

"Ethan, did you just say-" Leaf burst outside, eyes widened. "Nathanial!"

"Leaf!" Nathanial ran and hugged her legs, letting his tears flood down his cheeks.

"There, there," Leaf said softly, stroking Nathanial's hair. "You're safe now."

Nathanial let go for a moment, looking down at his neck. He unfastened a clip at the back and pulled off a necklace.

"The boy that saved me asked me to give you this." Nathanial said, offering the necklace to Leaf. Upon receiving this, her eyes widened.

"No," she said, eyes watering. "NO!"

Leaf burst inside the cabin. Confused, Nathanial followed her.

"Leaf, what's wrong?" N asked, surprised at the sudden bawls Leaf let out.

"This," she said, presenting the necklace, "was Blue's. If I have it, it means Blue's dead."

Blue's POV

My heart felt heavy.

"_you promised," _the boy had said to me, tears welling in his eyes.

I stared at Looker, who wore an upset expression.

"Blue, that was our one chance to get any clues. Why would you ruin it?"

"That…that was N. Only younger. I don't really know how, but I'm sure that was my friend N. Which means, that the rest were in trouble. I had to save him."

"But you ordered the boy to hand the necklace over to Leaf. She'll know you're alive."

"No," I frowned. "Leaf knows I'd never take it off. The only reason it would leave my neck would be if I'd died, to which it would be given to her. She will now confirm my death."

The necklace was extremely important to me. Even remembering the moment I'd been gifted it warmed the coldness of my heart.

_I sat down on the bench of the Trainer School. Leaf, my only friend, had abandoned me for that other kid, the one dressed in red._

_I didn't really have any friends in the school. A couple of the girls tended to follow me around to class, but I wouldn't call them friends. Leaf, on the other hand, was my friend. She was nice to me, and we had fun when we were together._

_So, why, did she leave me? Why did she forget me?_

_A small tear formed in my eye. I quickly wiped it away, but Leaf noticed. She ran over._

"_Are you okay?" she asked me. I shook my head._

"_No. I have no one to play with. You always play with that boy over there," I gestured to the boy in red._

"_Blue, don't be…blue. Be happy!" Leaf went on her knees and picked up a small rock. "This is pretty," she said softly. Her eyes brightened._

"_One minute!" she called, running off again. I sat quietly, curious as to what she was doing._

_Not long after, she returned, putting a necklace around my neck. The rock she'd found was in the middle._

"_Yuck!" I cried, looking at the necklace. "This is for girls!"_

"_No," she said, laughing. "That's a friendship necklace. It means you and I are friends, and we always will be."_

Almost ten years had passed, and I'd worn that necklace everywhere, always refusing to take it off.

And now it was gone.

Layla's POV

Boo.

That's about all I can say.

Everything was boring. Sabrina held her post at the Saffron City gym, and my parents seemed to be out of the house more often. I stayed alone in the house.

My friends were out, fighting for the freedom of all citizens. How I longed to be with them.

But no, here I was, sitting alone, waiting for my stupid leg to heal.

It was my fault, though. Blue had warned me not to walk around on Cinnabar Island. I hadn't listened.

But, now that I knew the price of my arrogance, I wish I had.


	28. Chapter 28

**You guys I AM SOO EXCITED I FINALLY GET MY 3DS AND POKEMON Y I KNOW I'M SOO LATE BUT I HAVE WAITED TOO LONG AND I'M FINALLY GETTING TO POLAYY AYAYYAYAYYAYYY**

-Silver's POV-

Colress' grip on my arm was like cold, hard stone. I tried to pull away but his grip held tight.

"You're not going anywhere, except to Giovanni himself." He said, nearing my face so close I could smell the old lunch on his breath.

"Let me go!" I tried pulling my arm away, but failed.

I turned to Lyra, and said one simple thing to her. Hoping she would listen and actually do it.

"Run!"

-N's POV-

"What? Hilda, what are you talking about?" I asked, my eyes growing a little wide at how Hilda must have been delusional.

She stared at me confused. "Don't you remember? That day, on the Ferris wheel, not long after we'd first met?"

"No," I answered, grabbing at my head, trying to remember but drawing up blank. "I don't remember it all…"

MY vision grew unfocused as I tried to remember, anything at all. The first few days with Hilda. I was with, her. Yes, I was. But what exactly we did? I don't know at all….

I closed my eyes.

The door of the cabin slammed shut suddenly and I looked up.

Leaf was sobbing, Nathanial following her like a tiny shadow.

"Leaf, what's wrong?" I asked, surprised at the sudden bawls she let out.

"This," she said, presenting the necklace, "was Blue's. If I have it, it means Blue's dead."

Hilda let out gasp, and took the small stone from Leaf. "He's….. Dead?"

She nodded sadly. "I gave it to him as a friendship thing. Ever since I gave it to him in Trainer school, he has never take it off."

I watched Nathanial as he tried his best to comfort Leaf, "It'll be alright Miss Leaf. I promise."

She looked down at him and smiled. "I know Nathanial, thank you." Leaf picked him up and hugged him.

He giggled with glee and hugged her back.

Then Leaf started a tickle war with him.

"No, stop it." He laughed, trying to push her hands away.

"I'm gonna getcha. I'm gonna getcha." She laughed.

I slowly smiled, at least Leaf wasn't sad anymore.

But what happened when I first met Hilda?

-Leaf's POV-

Blue, the only boy I actually kind of liked, was gone. Dead.

I set Nathanial back on the ground. He giggled and smiled up at me.

I couldn't resist as the corners of my mouth perked up into a smile. Silently tears rolled down my face.

Nathanial's face turned sour at the sight of them.

"Miss Leaf! Please don't be sad!" He begged, grabbing my leg.

This small green haired boy, he was none other than the younger version of N. There was no denying it.

The way he always tried to make you happy, and always said words like Miss and Please.

Speaking of N.

I looked over at the older green haired boy, as he sat holding his head.

"N? Are you alright?" I asked, a little concerned.

"Fine." He mumbled, looking up.

Bags were under his eyes as it looked like he hasn't sleep for days.

"N." I said, walking over to him.

He brushed his hand through his long green hair, pushing all loose hairs out of his face. "I said I'm fine."

"Leaf." Hilda said quietly, crossing her arms.

"Yeah Hilda." I answered.

"Can I uh, talk to you outside." She asked, edging towards the door.

"Yeah, sure." I walked over to her and out the door.

Slowly it creaked behind us. "You wanted to talk to me?"

-Nathanial's POV-

Mister Ethan sat outside, doing nothing, looking sort of sad.

"Mister Ethan!" I called, and he looked up in surprise.

Then he smiled.

"Do you want to play a game? (Build a snowman, hehehehehe. –RG88) I asked, walking over to him.

"Sure, what do you want to play?" He smiled.

"Hide and go seek?" I suggested, making a lillpup face.

Ethan looked suspiciously at me then slowly smiled. "I guess….."

"GOOD!" I shrieked, and ran. "I'LL HIDE YOU COUNT!"

Ethan slowly closed his eyes and began counting.

I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me as I tried my best to find the perfect hiding spot.

-Red's POV-

Blue, my rival, was dead. I laid on the ground outside, starring up at blue sky as clouds rolled and drifted past. Some were dark, making rain expected.

"What you doing Mister Red?" A small voice asked, sounding exactly like Nathanial.

"Watching the world go by." I answered simply.

"Oh, neat." The voice answered. "Hey? Do you know where there are any good hiding spots around here?"

I sighed and sat up.

Nathanial stood patiently, waiting for me to answer.

"Well…." I looked around. "That spot over there looks promising." I said, pointing in a direction.

"Thanks!" Nathanial smiled, running to where I pointed.

"No problem, kid. No problem." I sighed, laying my hat over my face and laying back onto the grass.

"Where did he go?" Ethan asked, running up to me.

"That way." I pointed in the opposite direction of where Nathanial went, not bothering to look at Ethan.

"Tanks Red!" He smiled and ran off.

"No problem Kid, no problem."

Silently I closed my eyes and I drifted off to sleep.

-Silver's POV-

Multiple grunts dragged me away down the hall away from Colress and Lyra. Luckily the Xtransiever hung loosely on my wrist.

I was pushed into a cell.

Landing with a thud, the cell door slammed shut behind me.

"No funny business." The grunt said, walking away.

I wiped blood away from my now bruised and bloody lip.

Silentl I turned the xtransiver on, seeing there was a new message.

It was from Hilda. "Silver? Are you there? Did you make it? Silver, please answer me. Just send me a one word answer, just so I know you and Lyra are ok. Please. Silver. Just let me know you are ok."

I silently hit the reply button.

Typing out a three lettered word.

R-U-N.

Hilda's POV

I walked outside, Leaf following me out the door.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Leaf asked, looking at me curiously.

I wasn't exactly sure what I had in mind. Just the idea that N couldn't remember one of the first times we'd met, and the possibility that it would get worse swarmed around in my mind, as well as the fact that Blue was dead.

That, accompanied by this girl, who had a boyfriend, well, had, now immediately came over and started flirting with N like she had before.

I didn't know what to do, or how to feel.

"Back off," I said somewhat flustered as I said it.

"Excuse me?" Leaf looked at me with surprise. Then again, I didn't expect anything else.

"You heard me. Keep away from N. He's not so good at the moment, and you 'trying to help' will only stress him more."

"Oh, I see. And your doing the same will make him feel better?" Leaf narrowed her eyes. "N's my friend too, Hilda."

"Leaf, what's your problem? Why are you going after my boyfriend like this? Because yours died? Go swoon over Red or something, I don't care. But leave N alone."

To be perfectly honest, I can't claim full responsibility for what I said. My head was buzzing, and I didn't think through my words.

Leaf looked hurt. "Hilda, I don't know why you're behaving this way, but cut it out." She opened the door and, after walking in, slammed it in my face.

I sat down silently, thinking through what I had said. It was kind of mean.

Shrugging, after a while of guilt, I looked over at my Xtransciever. Silver hadn't answered my call, nor had he given me any updates. And it had been quite a while since they'd gone off. Surely they'd reached the mountain by now…

I began to send a message to Silver. "Silver," It said, " Are you there? Did you make it? Silver, please answer me. Just send me a one word answer, just so I know you and Lyra are ok. Please. Silver. Just let me know you are ok."

A small green bubble at the top told me my message had been seen. Following this, a reply was sent to me.

There were only three letters, but it told me everything.

R-U-N


	29. Chapter 29

**Bear with me guys! Only this chapter and one more! And then I'll shut up until thursday!**

Ethan's POV

I ran for what felt like ages. Nathanial was nowhere to be seen.

The sky turned a dark color, and the sun was out of sight. I began to get worried.

"Nathanial?" I called out. I looked around.

"Nathanial," I said again. "It's getting late, and we should return to the cabin. Where are you?"

Again, silence.

"Nathanial," I repeated, now really worried. "We can continue the game tomorrow. Can you come out now, so that we can go?"

Aaand you guessed it, no reply still. Maybe Nathanial had already headed back?

I hoped this was the case, as I returned for the cabin.

There was one problem though.

I was lost.

Hugh's POV

"Knock Knock," Rosa called out. We'd been cracking jokes for a while, as there was little else to do.

"Who's there?" I replied.

"Oops."

I looked at Rosa worriedly. "Oops? What happened?"

Rosa burst into laughter. "No, Oops is part of the joke!"

"Oh," I said, rolling my eyes. "Oops who?"

"Oops, wrong address!"

I laughed softly. It was a good joke, but I was getting a little sick of them. Added on that the others didn't seem really joyful, it felt weird.

The door flung open, and Hilda burst in.

"Guys! We need to get out of here, now!" she cried.

"Why?" Rosa asked, looking worriedly at her sister.

"Ghetsis knows we're alive. And they're coming our way."

"We can't go yet!" Leaf cried. "I can't find Nathanial!"

"And where's Ethan?" I asked, looking around.

"What's happening?" A very sleepy looking Red asked, walking over.

"Red, have you seen Nathanial and Ethan?" Leaf cried.

"I did, before I went to sleep….but….why? Are they not here?"

A small buzzing sound caught my attention at this point, and within seconds I identified the sound as that of a helicopter.

"Oh no," Hilda muttered. "Everyone, let's get out of here!"

"But Ethan! And Nathanial! We can't leave them!" Leaf looked scared.

"If you want to wait here for them, fine by me. Personally, I think I'd rather escape alive and then look for them," Hilda shot back. With no better plans, we all began to sneak out of the back door.

Lyra's POV

Shoot.

Silver was in trouble.

I didn't let up my act though. I was too smart for that.

"Colress, what's happening to Silver? Where are they taking him?"

"You can cut it out, Lyra. I know you and Silver tried to trick me. You're going to be punished for that."

My heart pounded. "Wh-what?"

I cried to free my wrist from his grip, but my efforts were useless. Colress was just too fast.

He pulled me into the room he'd been in, and sat me down on a chair, tying my arms behind me with the help of his fellow scientist. Whipping back to his desk, he grabbed a spray bottle, which he used to spray a mist in my direction. The instant I inhaled it, my vision felt fuzzy and I fell asleep.

Blue's POV

Looker looked again, for the millionth time, through his notes. I still didn't really know why. We knew they were criminals, he didn't need to confirm it.

I groaned. "Looker, I don't think I should continue as your assistant. My friends need all the help they can get. Besides, sending that boy for Leaf, the one who had been locked by those Plasmatic Rockets, probably means, that when they find him, they find all of them. I don't want them all to die, like they think I have."

"Blue, I understand what you're saying, but-"

"No. You don't understand. I am a pokemon trainer, and I made a pledge to protect pokemon and people. You're a detective. You look for clues. We aren't the same people. I prefer action, you prefer logic. But in the face of a threat, logic is useless. We don't have time."

Looker stared at me silently.

"We'll go back to Mt. Silver. If any of your friends have been found, they'll be there. We can rescue any captives. Will that satisfy you?"

I smiled softly. "It'll have to do."


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm pretty impressed. I've written these chapters with 1000+ words in under an hour each. **

**Yet, somehow, when I'm asked to write a 1500 word paper for an exam I spend several hours nonstop working on it to the point where i'm physically sick. **

**I don't know whats wrong with me.**

-Nathanial's POV-

I sat quietly on the branch of a tree. Smothering my laughter as I waited for Ethan to appear, finding me at last.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

He never came.

This game of hide-and-seek wasn't really fun anymore.

I was ready and about to slip out the tree and head back to the cabin when the sound of one of those metal bird twirler thingies roared overhead. I watched curiously as it passed. Painted on the side was a large red R and a blue P. At the sight of the two letters, I trembled in fear.

Father was here, he was coming to get me. He was going to take me back.

I pushed myself all the way against the tree and closed my eyes, tears rolling down my cheeks.

'I don't want to go back. To that scary dark place! I DON'T WANT TO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!'

I let out a cry as I sobbed.

"Are you alright dearie?" A gentle voice asked.

I opened my eyes, but saw no one.

"Huh?" I looked around frantic. "Who's there?"

There was no one to be seen.

Then I realized, it was dark. I was in the middle of the forest, at night.

-N's POV-

Thoughts, flashed through my mind.

No.

Not thoughts.

Memories.

That's what they were.

I would see them perfectly play out in my mind. Knowing perfectly well what happened at the time. But then.

If I tried to think back to just one. I found nothing. It was almost like my entire life was passing me by.

I closed my eyes. There was no going back.

Then, Hilda burst through the door.

"Guys! We need to get out of here, now!" she cried.

"Why?" Rosa asked, looking worriedly at her sister.

"Ghetsis knows we're alive. And they're coming our way."

"We can't go yet!" Leaf cried. "I can't find Nathanial!"

"And where's Ethan?" Hugh asked, looking around.

"What's happening?" A very sleepy looking Red asked, walking over.

"Red, have you seen Nathanial and Ethan?" Leaf cried.

"I did, before I went to sleep….but….why? Are they not here?"

The hum of a familiar helicopter roared overhead, I clenched my teeth, knowing exactly who the pilot was.

"Oh no," Hilda muttered. "Everyone, let's get out of here!"

"But Ethan! And Nathanial! We can't leave them!" Leaf looked scared.

"If you want to wait here for them, fine by me. Personally, I think I'd rather escape alive and then look for them," Hilda shot back.

I quietly followed everyone out the back door, staying close to Hilda. Practically running at her side.

-Silver's POV-

I laid quietly on the cold hard floor, hoping Hilda got my message and followed it. Getting everyone away, and fast.

The helicopter had taken off hours ago. Ghetsis was the only one that left. My father had remained here.

To 'take care' of his pesky weak son.

"GET UP!" A gruff voice commanded.

My side ached from the 'accident' and the wound must have reopened.

"GET UP I SAID!" the voice screamed.

I struggled to my feet, falling onto my face a couple times, groaning in pain.

Soon, the grunt grabbed under my arms and lifted to my feet.

I dare not resist as he dragged me down the hall and into a room, forcing me into a soft leather seat.

A leather seat sat across from me, turned away.

I knew exactly who sat there.

"Welcome. Silver." The man in the seat said, smiling as the chair turned towards me.

"Hello, father." I said in disgust, as I glared at my father as he smirked.

-Leaf's POV-

Hilda was angry with me, Blue was dead, Ethan is nowhere to be seen, and Nathanial is MISSING IN ACTION! Not only that, we are all on the run, once again.

I breathed in through my nose and out my mouth, just like my coach taught me when I had gym in trainer school.

Then I saw N struggling.

I ran up beside him.

"You okay?" I asked, glaring at Hilda past him.

"Fine" He mumbled.

"Leaf, don't you think you're pushing him a little too far." Hilda asked, glaring at me.

"No, Hilda. I am just concerned about my friend." I bounced back, glaring at him.

"He's not your friend. Leaf." She glared, grabbing a hold of N's arm and pulling him towards her.

"Yes." I did the same with his other arm. "I am."

"Hey!" N protested between us, but neither of us paid him any mind.

"You're just jealous." I retorted.

"And you're just desperate!" Hilda said lastly and pulled N towards her, making me lose my grip. "Now, back. Off."

I stopped and watched as the other kept running.

I wasn't desperate. Stupid Hilda.

I trudged on ahead, after them.

Stupid, stupid Hilda.

-Red's POV-

Green dragged behind as we all ran for our lives. Nathanial and Ethan were both missing and we were all running for the sake of our lives. Fun right?

Just another ordinary day in the life of the Pokémon master Red.

Challenging trainers by day, running for his life by night.

Yeah, nothing gets better than this.

I let out a sigh as we all slowed our pace to a somewhat jog.

Then, after a while, we all slowed to snail's pace of a walk.

Leaf still dragged behind all of us, wearing a face of defeat.

"What are you doing, Green?" I asked, walking next to her.

"The name is Leaf, Red. Green is dead, remember?" She sighed.

"Well, I think Green is pretty name, for such a pretty girl." I smiled.

She immediately smiled, and played with her shirt light brown hair. "You really mean it?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Wow." She blushed. "I didn't know that."

"It's a really pretty name Leaf. And, yes. I mean it."

"Then, it's not Leaf. The name is Green, but only to you. Red."

**Stupid Hilda. Stupid stupid Hilda.**

**hahahhah thats soo much fun to write :3**


	31. Chapter 31

**ahewoiajfafhaoifuaiefaefh I'm sorry I'm sorry guys I went on a trip this weekend and I just got home last nighttt**

**I'll try to catch up.**

Lyra's POV

I woke up feeling dizzy. Lots of wires were all over my arms and a few were even on my head.

"Sir, she's awake," a voice said. But to me it sounded kind of muffled.

A man turned from what he was doing and walked over. When he was sitting right in front of me I was able to notice who he even was.

"Hello, Lyra," Colress smiled evilly.

I frowned. "You're a meanie."

"Whatever. Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"I'm not talking to you," I said angrily. I turned away and hugged my knees.

"Oh, really?" Colress pulled out a remote, one with a large red button. As soon as he pressed the button, my body started to really hurt. I don't know how to explain it, but I guess you could say it was like my bones started to jellify, and then harden again, all in one quick motion, and my arms burned.

"Stop, stop!" I cried. I couldn't take it. He pressed the button again, and my body returned to normal.

"Lyra," Colress said softly, "how would you feel if I were to use this attack on all your friends? How about Silver, for starters?"

My heart pounded. He wouldn't!

Just thinking about it make me feel sick to my stomach. But when he mentioned Silver…

What was with me? Silver was my friend, like the rest? So why did I feel different around him? Why, now, did my heart feel like tearing itself apart when Colress mentioned hurting Silver?

"Please," I pleaded softly. "Don't hurt them."

"Well, then, will you stop them from fighting us?"

I paused. I knew they wouldn't listen to me, no matter what I did. To be honest, I wouldn't either. Now that I knew who they were…

"No." Was my firm reply. "I won't.

Hilda's POV

Judging by the noise, the helicopter had either lost our track or settled on a new target. Sighing, I sat down, and we all took a break.

N looked flustered. He shook his head rapidly and changed his expression from pain to confusion every other second.

"You okay?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

He shook his head. In a swift motion, he grabbed my hands and clenched them tightly.

"Hilda, I can't remember. Ever since you mentioned it, I've tried to remember when we met, but I can't. And it seems like my memory is getting worse." N shook his head rapidly and grasped his forehead. "I can't take this. I just can't."

I frowned. What could I do?

"N," I said softly, "You haven't slept in awhile. Maybe you'll be able to think straight after sleeping. Don't worry. If we get into trouble, I'll wake you up."

"But what about you? You should get sleep, too."

I smiled, shaking my head. "I'm not tired. I'll be fine."

To weak to argue, N smiled softly and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Hilda," Red said, walking over, "Leaf and I were considering going back for Ethan and Nathanial. The rest of you should move on ahead."

"I bet this was Leaf's idea, wasn't it," I frowned, "and she didn't want to say it to me in person. Well, I think it's a stupid idea. If you two go, then it's likely Ethan, Nathanial, and you both will get caught. The last thing we need is 6 kids stuck back at Mt. Silver."

"Hey," Red snapped back. "back off, Hilda. You think you have the right to boss Leaf around? Her idea wasn't stupid. Besides, do you think we should just wait here and do nothing?"

"You're just doing what Leaf is telling you to, Red. You yourself were against the idea not that long ago, if I remember correctly. So why are you up for it now?"

Red paused, staring at me for a moment, before turning away sighing.

Ethan's POV

I didn't know what to do. It was night, and I could hear the sound of a helicopter.

The last time I'd seen a helicopter, the passenger used his pokemon to freeze me. For this reason I was filled with terror.

I could hear the helicopter landing, followed by the screams of a child.

Nathanial.

Foolishly, I ran ahead, following the direction of the sound. Unfortunately, my guess had been correct.

"Quiet, you," a voice growled, holding Nathanial in his arms.

"NO! LET ME GO! LEAF! ETHAN!" Nathanial bawled. I wanted to move, to save him, but 1) I wasn't good at that sort of thing, and 2) I was frozen with terror.

"Let him scream," another voice called. "If those trainers hear him, they'll follow. We'll kill two birds with one stone."

"Make those…7 trainers with one kid!"

Through those cheap jokes, Nathanial continued to fidget. While distracted, he almost freed himself from the man's grip. If he was assisted by someone, just a little bit, to escape…..he could be free….

Now was my chance. I lunged forward, grabbed Nathanial, and ran deep into the forest. Somehow it had worked, much better than I'd planned.

"NO!" The man cursed. "Get that kid, and whoever it was that helped him escape!"

"Ethan!" Nathanial cried, smiling.

I grinned. "I found you. Now let's get out of here."

With Nathanial in my arms, I ran as fast as my legs would take me. But I grew tired, pretty quick.

"Ethan, we have to go as fast as a Rapidash if we want to escape!" Nathanial panicked.

That's it…..pokemon!

"Arcanine, let's go!" I cried. I send out my pokemon, and Nathanial and I climbed onto his furry back.

Before long, the helicopter and the captors were beyond our sight. I eased up, as did Nathanial.

"You're my hero," he said, hugging my chest tightly.

I felt like a crowd of people praised me, like they had done to Lyra when she'd ended off Team Rocket's attacks in Johto.

This was what it was like to be someone's Hero. It felt good.

Blue's POV

Looker and I ran back towards Mt. Silver.

I would run faster, but I didn't want to lose Looker. He wasn't very fast, it seemed.

Plus, it was dark. We'd get separated even if he was two feet from me.

Even still, you couldn't miss the mountain. Especially with all the lighting those grunts had installed. It was like a nightlight in a kid's bedroom.

Before long we were back in the tricky halls of the mountain. We weren't noticed, and at first, I was impressed. But then I remembered we were still in those Rocket

uniforms.

"No." a voice snapped. "I won't."

Judging by the voice, this sounded like a teenage girl. And judging by the defiance she portrayed, I presumed this was a trainer. Maybe one of those girls from our group. So, naturally I followed the voice.

I found myself facing a large white room. Unfortunately for me, this was the very room that I had been left to die in, not so long ago.

A girl with brown pigtails and a large poofy hat sat on the floor, covered in wires and definitely in pain.

Facing her was a man in a lab coat, who laughed. "Well, then, it's your own fault if anything happens to them."

I turned over to Looker. "Do you have any ideas?"

Looker smirked. "What? You'd rather think this through instead of charging in and acting on impact?"

"Okay, I get it. I was wrong earlier. But can we focus, please?"

"Wait here." Looker walked in, and whispered something in the scientist's ear. The scientist thanked him and left.

I walked inside. "What did you tell him?"

"I said that Ghetsis wanted a word with him. That worked too easily. Maybe he was actually waiting to speak with Ghetsis, or something."

I shrugged, starting to remove wires from the girl's arms.

"What's your name?" I asked softly.

"Lyra," a weak reply came.

"Well, Lyra, I'm going to help you out of here." I pulled the rest of the wires out, and helped her up.

"I can't leave," Lyra muttered. "not without Silver."

"Silver?" for some reason I felt as though I'd heard the name before.

Lyra nodded. "You need to rescue Silver."

Layla's POV

"On to more recent events!" the news caster called.

I was sitting in my room, looking blandly at the tv screen. Sitting in solitude for days was killing me.

"It seems as though fighting is going on throughout Kanto, and it isn't confirmed what the source maybe. But teens have been popping in and out of hospitals, with terrible wounds atow. It seems possible that some criminal team has formed and is threatening Kanto yet again. Carl, can you tell us about the situation at Indigo League?"

The screen cut to a man standing near Mt. Silver.

"Thanks, Wanda. Boy, things have been strange here! It seems men in uniforms have been reported all over the place, and helicopter have been buzzing in and out. In fact, just recently a boy with tan spiked hair, with looks similar to ex-Champion Blue, came running into the mountain. Whether he's safe or not is unknown. To be honest, I can't confirm the safety of anyone in Kanto at this point."


	32. Chapter 32

**...Uh oh...**

**I may or may not have messed things up. I'm nearing the ending of my writing, the chapters that Reshiramgirl88 and I had prewritten...**

**Updates may slow down, especially with my plans for July**/**August...**

**well i'll worry about that later. **

-Silver's POV-

I sat up straighter, for I was in the presence of the man that I used to know.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying my best to keep the fear out my voice, so I didn't like a weak bug he could simply squash under his foot.

He cleared his throat and looked away, avoiding all eye contact. Under my gaze he seemed fidget, and squirm. He was ashamed.

I waited for an answer.

"I just- Eh-hem. How is your, uh. Mother, Silver?" He shot a quick glance in my direction, but it didn't stay long.

"She's dead." I said flatly, glaring at him with distrust and hate.

His eyebrows raised up at my words, like he was surprised.

"When was that?"

"A few days after you left that one last time." I replied, hate smothering my cool and collected voice.

He glance away again, tears slowly falling down his cheeks. "How?"

"Excuse me?" The word seemed foolish, what the heck was he talking about.

"How, how did she…. Die…." He asked.

I gulped, "Sickness."

My father turned away from me and faced the window.

"Why?" It was my turn to ask the questions.

He turned back and looked at me curiously. "What?"

"Why?" I repeated again, "Why did you leave? Why, when you knew she was sick. Why were you always gone? Why did you have to get stronger just to prove you are stronger than some ten year old? WHY WEREN'T YOU AT HER FUNERAL?!" I stood up, nearly on top of his desk, seething.

The edges of his lips were pulled upward into a smile, and he let out a somewhat mad laugh.

"Why?" He laughed louder. "Because I was one that caused her death. She didn't die from a sickness. She died by my hands." His laughter turned into a roar of demonic giggles. "THAT IS WHY! SHE WAS A WEAKLING! And you, YOU SILVER! ARE JUST LIKE HER! A WEAKLING! And you deserve to die."

-N's POV-

I rested my head gently on Hilda's shoulder, my eyes growing heavy with drowsiness.

I slowly shut my eyes as a single tear escaped past my eyelid and rolled down my cheek.

My life seemed to flash, then burn.

All being consumed in the roar of a fire.

I stood, about Nathanial's age, watching a large mansion burn down to the ground.

Flames licked the sides of the house and ate away at the ground levels.

A man and woman hugged each other just inside.

I stood there watching. Not feeling any remorse or guilt, nothing human.

After all, this was just some random house, a random place my mind decided to bring me to.

But this place. It seems familiar. I can't quite put my finger on it before, but the whole scene seemed familiar.

"NATHANIAL!" I heard a girl scream.

I instantly woke up.

Sitting up straight.

Ethan strode in confidently, little Nathanial in his arms.

I yawned and stretched.

"Nathanial!" Leaf screeched again and raced towards Nathanial and Ethan.

She hugged them, Nathanial laughing. "Where have you been? I have been worried sick!" She cried, hugging them, never really wanting to let go.

I stood and stretched, getting the new aching in my shoulder.

"Anything?" Hilda asked, standing up beside me.

I shook my head in defeat. "No, nothing."

She sighed and wrapped her small petite hand into mine. "It will be ok, I promise." She sighed, leaning against me.

I so much wanted to believe and just put all my negative thoughts aside. But a part of me knew, that nothing was ever going to be the same.

-Nathanial's POV-

Mister Ethan saved me.

I was sitting all alone in the dark tree when I heard the flying metal bird thingies.

Two men appeared suddenly out of the darkness and grabbed my arms.

I screamed as loud as I could.

"Quiet, you," a voice growled, pulling me from out of the tree.

"NO! LET ME GO! LEAF! ETHAN!" I kicked and screamed.

Tears began to well up in my eyes, for it seemed no one was coming to my rescue.

"Let him scream," the other man said. "If those trainers hear him, they'll follow. We'll kill two birds with one stone."

"Make those…7 trainers with one kid!" they both laughed at the man's joking making the, loosen their grips on my arms.

It was my chance, but I was too weak.

I struggled and struggled, but then. He came to rescue.

Ethan raced forward from out of the darkness, snatching me away from my captors.

I hugged him tightly, and cried. "Thank you. Thank you. You're my hero Ethan!"

He laughed, and squeezed me. "You're welcome Nathanial. I'm just glad you're safe."

After a while of running, we came to a clearing.

And there she was.

"Nathanial!" Leaf, exclaimed.

She wrapped her arms around both of us, and squeezed us tight.

Tears fell from her eyes and dripped onto my head.

"Where have you been? I have been worried sick!" She cried, hugging us tighter.

"Uh, Leaf. Can't breathe." Ethan said simply and Leaf let us go immediately.

She released us and stood back, looking at us.

Then she took one step forward and planted a small kiss on Ethan's cheek. It not lasting more than a second. "Thank you, Ethan."

-Red's POV-

I sighed in defeat. Why was Hilda, now of all times, questioning my suggestions. Her blue eyes seemed to question my very being, my very existence.

"It was just that-"I began, scratching the side of my head in confusion.

She waited patiently for my answer.

"You see-"I tried again, searching for the right words.

But there was no need for me to answer anymore.

Ethan had magically appeared, Nathanial in his arms.

"Nathanial!" Leaf exclaimed as she raced over and hugged the two.

I watched silently as Leaf thanked Ethan over and over again. And then gave him a peck on the cheek.

My face immediately grew red.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summer is strolling by too fast for me to grasp onto it.**

Ethan's POV

It felt good to be a hero. Even if it was for a short while.

I'm not the kid that does much for the community. I'm not kn,wn as super useful. That was always Lyra. She took that extra step, no matter what. In the case of recently, she faced off the elites of Team Rocket without a second thought about it. Maybe that was it. Her cluelessness helped her to complete brave tasks. I wasn't brave. I was only known as Lyra's friend.

So, long story short, the feeling of being praised by people older and my friends-it was awesome.

On the topic, though, I worried for Lyra. We hadn't heard from her in a while, and Hilda kept repeating the fact that Silver wouldn't return her calls. Maybe they were in trouble.

"Well," Hilda announced, once everyone had had a moment to relax, "what are our next plans? To be honest, I want to fight. I'm tired of fleeing. The reason they want us dead is to stop us from fighting them, and I wouldn't dream of dying a retreating coward."

From the tone of Hilda's voice, one could tell she was serious and wouldn't take a "I don't think that would be a good idea" from anyone, even N.

I raised my hand. "I second your idea, Hilda, but before we do that, I want to know Lyra's safe. If we charge in and attack, and Lyra's there, they might hurt her to keep us at bay." the very idea made me feel sick, and I sat down to keep from actually vomiting.

"While I approve of your kindness," Leaf said softly, "how do you propose we get them out of there? If we send a small number into the mountain, they'll get caught without a fight, and if we all go, we'll be noticed right away."

I thought about this for about half a second.

"You all are going to say I'm crazy," I started, "and maybe you're right. But I don't care." I paused, to let my heart thump for a moment. "I love Lyra. I won't deny it any longer. The idea of her being hurt kills me. I want to go to Mt. Silver, and do what I can to save her. Even if it means I get caught, or hurt, or anything. I'd rather that than do nothing to save her."

"Ethan," Nathanial leaped and hugged my leg, "I want to go with you. You helped me, and now I want to help you."

I looked down at the innocent little boy I had befriended, a smile forming on my face. "No, Nathanial," I said, stroking his hair. "I wouldn't risk it. I do appreciate it though."

Hilda stood up, and walked over, a smile planted on her face. "You're really brave, Ethan. A real hero. And I support your decision."

"Here," Rosa said, handing me her watch. "You can borrow my Xtransciever. Call us if you need anything. Hilda's name is first on there."

"Thanks, guys," I said softly. I turned away, and it never hit me the foolishness and the unpreparedness I had. Yet I walked with a skip in my step and a determination to see Lyra smiling soon.

Hilda's POV

I waved at Ethan before he left my view. I didn't know the kid well, but he was pretty brave, at fourteen. He had to be. He seemed to use his wits, and didn't seem a quarter as clueless as Lyra, so bravery was the only thing pushing him onwards. Or love.

I looked over at N, who wore a clearly fake smile on his face.

"You don't have to lie to me, N." I said softly, squeezing my hand. "I can see you're in pain. If you want, we can take you to the hospital. Or we can go see Professor Oak. Maybe he'll know what to do."

N wore a goofy grin, one that worried me deeply. "You look so cute when you're worried," he said slyly. "Hilda…" his voice faded off as he fell to the ground, eyes shut and an expression of pain planted on his face.

"N!" I cried, grabbing him by the shoulders. "N, are you okay?"

N didn't move at all. Tears formed in my eyes.

"N?" Leaf walked over, followed by Nathanial. "What's wrong?"

"We need to get N to the hospital. Do you know the nearest city from here?" as I spoke the words, I felt my fear only increase.

Leaf thought for a moment. "I think Viridian City is the closest." A frown formed on her face, but she shook it off. Do you need help? I can guide you."

I nodded. "Thankyou," was all I could muster.

I sent out Fearow, and Leaf sent out her Pidgeot. With N leaning his head on my lap, we took to the skies.

I looked over at Leaf. Maybe she and I didn't like each other, but she put that aside to make sure N was safe. That was nice of her. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

Thinking over this, I was blinding by worry for N. But I should have thought through it before I agreed for the three of us, three of the most wanted trainers by Ghetsis and Giovanni, to go flying in the open en route to Viridian City. We should have been prepared for what happened next.

But the helicopter still took us by surprise.

Lyra's POV

The man in the brown coat helped me to walk, and the boy with tan spiked hair lead the way. We looked around for Silver.

Well, the guys did. I did what I could to ignore the pain still pulsing through my body.

Anyways, it took us long to finally reach a big room, with two huge chairs in the middle. One chair had ropes wrapped around it.

The boy walked ahead and turned the chair. To my shock, Silver was sitting in the chair, his face cut, and himself unconscious.

"Silver," I cried weakly, walking ahead and trying to take the ropes off of the chair. The boy helped me, and I started to shake Silver.

After a million years (just kidding) he woke up.

"Lyra..?" he said softly.

"Can you walk?"

Silver nodded, and stood up as soon as the ropes were untied. "Let's get out of here. My dad left recently on urgent business, but if I'm still here when he gets back he'll finish the job he would've done earlier. And I'd like my head on, thanks."

Silver was funny. I didn't get what he was saying, but who doesn't want their head on?

We walked out the building, and down a path.

"I have a question,' the man said, looking back at us. "do you plan on returning to the others? Hilda, N, Leaf, Red, and the rest?"

"Yes," Silver answered.

"Alright. In that case, I'd prefer if you didn't mention Blue here to your friends. They all think he's dead, and we'd like to keep it that way."

"Why?" I asked, looking at Blue.

"I have my reasons," he snapped, and then looked down at the floor. The man looked at him for a moment then looked again at us.

"Your friends were last down that path," he said, pointing to the start of a forest. "If you don't mind, we need to leave now. I wish you good luck."

"Thanks" Silver called, then walked with me into the forest.

For some reason, as I walked these paths with Silver, I felt safe, and happy.

Silver and I were friends. But I was friends with Ethan too. And I didn't feel like this around Ethan. Why?

These thoughts were in my mind as we walked.

Blue's POV

I watched as the two walked out of sight. They reminded me of Leaf and me, when we were younger.

Back when everything was simple and easy.

Back when opposing Giovanni did not put you on a death list.

But in their youth, they had to deal with this. At least we had it easy, and we face this now as older people.

Regardless, our focus remained on the road ahead. Silence bloomed between us.

I watched as helicopters flew above us, and as pokemon scampered here and there.

What were we doing? We were just walking around. But were we making any headway to stopping Giovanni?

Not really.

I sighed. Things weren't going to get much better.


End file.
